More Than My Best Friend
by mayflower93
Summary: Sometimes you wonder whether your more than a 'Best friend' with your best friend. Sometimes they treat you like a sibling, but other times they're complete flirts. I get confused all the time with that!  This is a Criss Angel story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This first chapter sucks! I just wanted to tell you now! I wrote this a looooong time ago, so my writing skills weren't better at this time. Now I have improved, but you have to get past this chapter and keep reading! Trust me, it gets better after this!**

Disclaimer: This is a Criss angel story. I do not own Criss Angel, his show, or anything that has to do with him. This is just a fan thing. And I am a big fan!

Note: If you do not know anything about Criss Angel, then this story might confuse you. By this, I mean the people in it. Ex) His brothers, mother, family...ect.

1

I ran off to the production office to grab my huge camera. J.D was waving his hands towards the door, hurrying me. I hated rushing, and filming at such short notice.

Criss barged in,

"Come on Vicky! Hurry up!", he fussed, grabbing a deck of cards from a desk near him.  
>"Im comin! Just let me take my lens cap off, and i'll be right with you."<p>

He rolled his eyes and left out to the crowd. I rolled my eyes back and headed out with J.D as soon as It was taken off.

The crowd, oh my gosh, was huge! All he came to do was a card trick, and thousands of fans came to see that. (Sometimes I hated my job, but other times, I never minded). The crowd was so big, that when I tried to follow J.D and Criss to a spot, I would be pushed back by fans. Before I knew it, I was a long way away from them. A lot like toward the back of the line.

"Hey! Exscuse me! Outa my way!" I yelled trying to push them off. Some people were big and strong and didn't allow me to even move much.

Criss stopped and told all the people around him to make a circle away from him. Not telling them to leave, but asking for room to do the trick.  
>He got ready to show the trick, but stopped and looked around confused.<p>

"Where is she ?" he asked confused, "Where's Vicky?"  
>"Im...over here!" I said squished, raising my hand waaaaaaaaaaaay in the back.<br>"Oh! What are you going way over there?" He looked around the crowd, " Please make some room for her!" He said to his fans.

Some guys helped me over toward Criss. He brought his hand out and pulled me close to him.  
>(This situation reminded me of when we were trying to get back stage of a Kiss concert in the 90's)<em><br>_Anyway, he got ready to do the card trick, but then stopped again. The fans Groaned but J.D(Brother) and Toni Lee(make-up and hair girl) were in the crowd laughing.

Criss smiled and turned to me,  
>"Okay Vicky, are you ready?"<br>"(Laughs)!Hell Yeah!" I said as I smiled. He put his thumbs up and shouted GO!  
>I quickly turned the camera and filmed the trick.<br>When it was over, the crowd went wild. Shouts you could hear in the heavens were produced. My ears were ringing like crazy cause of all the noise. I didn't let that or my movement show on camera, however.  
>Criss was shouting "Yeah at all of the fans, making the excitement even greater. He ran in the crowd and hugged and kissed as many fans as he could. He then ran up to my camera and did the whole 'deep throat, mouth eating the camera thing'(Gotta know about his show to know what I'm talking about). I always gave him the naseus look when he did that.<p>

He then said, "See Vicky, The women love card tricks!"  
>"Yeah, well you know...the fact that you have a penis might be the reason they even pretended to like it. "<p>

He rolled his eyes and smiled at the crowd.

Have you guessed by now that I'm a major camera girl for his show?

After the crowd left and he signed autographs, it was time to go back to the production office. I was so glad I could put the camera down.  
>"Okay so you got the whole trick?" Criss asked.<br>"Yep! it's all clear."  
>"Good. You and J.D come to the suite once your done okay." he said with a smile.<br>"Okay." He walked away, and I turned around to sit down. Costa walked in at the last minute with food. I laughed "So, where have you been?" I asked lifting an eyebrow. Costa looked at the food, then back at me, "Umm, buying food, what? did you want some?" he asked  
>My face went completely blank, "No. I'm good."<p>

"So I guess we should head to Ciss's room." J.D said. I nodded and got up. J.D looked at my camera, " Uh, Criss wants you to film us in there."  
>My face turned sour, "What! No way am I gonna hold the carmera while you two talk!" J.D shrugged<br>"Well, what else are you gonna do?" I thought to myself. I looked at one of the guys in the office. I picked up the camera and gave it to a guy in the crew who knew something about them, and I told him to follow us to the suite. J.D laughed and headed with me to the room.

_At Room Door_

"Okay, should I knock?" J.D asked me as we stood there with blank faces.  
>"How should I know? He's your brother, not mine.<br>"But you're his best friend!"  
>"Would you just knock on the door!" the guy in the crew yelled with my camera lugging on his shoulders . J.D and I looked back him ,<br>"Who are you talkin to?" I asked with a lifted brow  
>"I dont know why you even asked me to come here! Criss asked for you, Not ME!"He nagged<br>"Well !...So!"  
>"So! You should be holding this camera!" We argued back and forth.<p>

J.D, doing nothing, was just staring.  
>*<em>Door Opens*<em>  
>"Hey!" Criss yelled out from the inside of the room. That made us stop.<br>"I could hear you two from all the way in the back of the room! Could you learn to keep it down?"  
>"Sorry" the guy said. I rolled my eyes.<p>

Some guest of the hotel walked by slowly, listening to our arguement while staring at me and Criss. The glances irritated me to a point of agrivation , and I just had an impulse.  
>"What the hell are ya'll lookin at!" I shouted<br>"Victoria! Be nice to the geust." Criss said in a kind voice. They jerked thier eyes off me and left with a fit. I waved them off, then walked in the room with the camera guy. Criss looked at me with the 'dissapiontment'eyes.  
>"Okay...umm, what was that, as in your attitude…..and why does he have your camera?" he asked, pointing the the crew member.<br>"Well…..why did you want me to bring it up?"  
>"Vicky!"<br>"Ok! what? It was heavy!" I complained.  
>"Dont make me tickle you!" he said pointing at me with the 'so-called' claw hands.<br>"No! Criss dont" I shouted. He walked toward me."NO! You better not!"  
>"I bet I will." he ran up tickling my ribs. Again J.D was laughing. I was hollering, yelling "No! Stop! Dont Tickle me!" He kept going. Before I knew it, J.D joined in. The camera dude filmed the whole thing.<p>

*_Laughing and screaming* "_You better not be filming this!"  
>"Just keep laughing! This is gold" He said continueing.<br>"No!" I fought off J.D and pushed him over. Criss didn't give up. I jumped up and tried to turn off the camera, but the guy didn't allow it. J.D then came up from behind me and tackled me. Five minutes later, I couldn't laugh anymore. I was to tired, and Criss didn't want to tickle me. He got up still breathing heavily.  
>"Do you have that?"<br>"Yup! Every single part." the camera guy said with a smile, and turning off the cam. I got up and begged Criss not to put that on public display, but he egnored me. The guy shook Criss's hand and then left with my camera.  
><em>* slaps criss on shoulder*<br>_"Ouch!"  
>"You meanie! Why did you let him-!"<br>"That's what you get for giving him your camera, and getting a hissy fit with thoughs guest." I rolled my eyes at him again, then smiled.  
>(This little situation, reminded me of when Criss was shooting in Japan during Supernatural)<p>

"So, is he gonna keep my camera?" I asked  
>"Naw. he'll give it back...after I humiliate you." He said laughing. My face turned red, then I takled him once again. J.D sat down and whatched us wreacle, which of course Criss won.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay! Okay! You win!" I cried out, pinned "Now get off me!" I shouted again. His heavy body did not match up to my 'so-called fragile burritos for muscles. Criss jumped up feeling strong. One bicep was kissed, then the other, just like an ego sick man would do…..but of course he was stronger, I am a women.  
>He gave his brother a high-five and sat on the sofa next to him. I remained on the floor with a worn out look, in no mood to move from that spot, and pointless. <em>What a dick.<em>

"You gonna get up Vicky?"

I looked at him with a twisted expression, still laying there, "Yeah, I was just...Chilin."  
>"Yeah right! I hurt you and you know it" He busted<br>"Duh!" I spat out," What? You think I'm stupid?"

He turned his head to give more glances, then ignored me. My ankle was also a tad bit on the pain side, thanks to him, so mostly, just to add on to the existing humiliation, I was stuck there until I got the courage to move.

"Come on Vicky, sit with me." He commanded, still looking at the football game.  
>"I can't!"<br>"Why not?" he asked, sounding as if he didn't care.  
>"I think you sprang my ankle!"<br>"No I didn't." He was in disbelief, "I didn't tickle you that hard!"

He got up quickly and walked to me, squatting down close.

"Let me see! You're probably faking."  
>"No man, It hurts!"<br>"No kidding!" Sarcasm came, "Really, let me see."

I glared at him, then carefully pulled my leg over. He examined it, as if he were really doing something. Then, he gave me a devious look placed by a smile. He cuffed his hand around my ankle, squeezing it till I shouted mercy!

"Ahh! Shit, Criss! Don't do THAT!"  
>"Sorry." He laughed, then loosened his incredible grip, "You should be okay."<p>

"Not after that!"

"If you weren't, then I couldn't mess with ya some more!" My faced twisted, "What?" I questioned, "You're not messing with me."

Criss grinned like the freakin Grinch, and Suddenly I felt too strong arms wrap around me and lift me up in the air.

"Hey! Criss! Put Me Down!" I shouted kicking my arms and legs.  
>"See! I knew you were faking! there's nothin wrong with your leg. Seems it's just fine." He stated, matter-of-factly.I started to roll my eyes again.<p>

He lead me to his bedroom(In luxor, presidential suite) then felt myself slip out of his arms and onto the bed. He then sat next to me, putting his arm around me. J.D came in and turned on the T.V and we watched the football game. It wasn't very interesting, and I slowly felt myself beginning to drift off .I ended up resting my head on Criss' shoulder. He obviously didn't care because watching games wasn't really his thing either. Plus, his bed was the bomb. He ended up falling asleep as well. It wasn't that late, but it was a long day full of mindfreaking…not to mention holding that insanely heavy camera.

_

So, you're probably wondering how we met or even how I am having anything to do with Criss, or maybe how I ended up working for him. Well Let me start, _It was the early 90's, New York, about five in the morning. I was heading for an interview to be a camera girl for __Days of Our Lives__. They refused me , stating that they didn't need a woman to be doing a man's job, soooooo, I didn't get the job, which left me jobless. After the interview, I went to the park. What park, doesn't matter, that's not why this is important._

_Flashback_

_( "This is pure bullshit. Soap-opera stars can't even act." I looked around and found an empty bench I could sit on. My DVD's dangled in my bag on my shoulders, and my eight-hundred and forty-five dollar camcorder hung around my neck. "They need some good camera folks." I complained and whined for about thirty minutes until I couldn't find anymore reasons. I rested my legs on the bench, just relaxing, taking in all that happened in those few hours of wasted life. "No one needs a good camera anymore." I sighed off._

_"I do. Infact, the one you have is pretty tempting. I would love to borrow." A voice rose from the heat._

_"Yeah, well get in line, pale." I didn't even look at the guy. A laugh then came, having me curiously wanting to know what was so funny. So….I looked at him._

_"I wasn't talking about borrowing the camera. I was talking about borrowing you." He laughed again. His eyes were jetting straight to me, burning a hazel and green. Everything else just screamed '__Gothic! Danger! Danger__!'_

_My eyebrows rose with twist, "It's a little hot to be wearing all black. Don't you think?" Here is a guy, 6ft tall, long hair down his back, wearing nothing but black in the middle of the summer. Pale as hell!_

_"It's my thing." He stated simply. I nodded with question._

_"Right. Well….whatever floats your boat, I guess."_

_Up to that point, I ignored him. His shadow remained in my way, but blocking shade was nice. The sun was horrible, and I began to clutch onto my things. Things were feeling a bit awkward but I could always just blame the heat._

_"You any good?" He asked out in the blue._

_"I don't sleep with folks for money." I stated oh-so casually. I hear things like that all the time, so I wasn't surprised. His face became sour for a second but, I didn't necessarily see it. Just felt it._

_"No. I mean….are you any good at filming?"_

_I blushed with my lips turning stiff from embarrassment. I took it so completely wrong. Thank God I'm tan._

_"Oh." I nodded slowly, "Yeah. I—I'm good."_

_"Then how bout you work for me?" He asked, bluntly. My head snapped to turn and look at him. I can almost promise that I probably screamed a curse word instantly._

_"Are you kidding me? You—you're not serious are you? This is so sudden." I chuckled nervously, "I mean….I don't even know you! You haven't introduced yourself."_

_"Well, I'm Chris!" He let out his hand for me to shake, but me being a snob, just looked at his palm like there was a big fat chunk of snot soaking on it. "My folks spell it C-h-r-i-s, but you can spell it C-r-i-s-s."_

_"Last name?"_

_"It's Greek." He answered as if I could pronounce it even if I tried._

_"Long?"_

_"Oh yeah. Plus you wouldn't care because you're giving off the whole 'Fuck off' look."_

_"Well, if you haven't noticed, I do want you to do that."_

_"Do you need a job, though?" He continued. I rolled my eyes and didn't answer. He sighed and flipped his hair back, "Well, if you ever need a way to pay off rent.." He slipped out a card with his fax attached, and placed it next to me, "Fax that. I'll be waiting for you." He began to walk away, being the mysterious man he is, then looked back, "If you were worried about me paying you….then that's no matter. You will get paid. Maybe not right away, but when you do, it'll be worth it." He antagonized," But just as a little notice, you're gonna get tired of carrying that piece of metal around your neck."_

_The air around me began to leave, and my ears turned red from the heart-dropping disappointment. I didn't know whether I could trust him. Nobody gets a job so quick and so easy. I didn't even know what he did for a living, or what kind of things I would be decision began to get harder, the father away he got from me. My heart was pounding. It was either take a chance now, or regret not taking it one day._

_"Vicky Tanner!" I shouted from my seat. He looked back and smiled, but that was all. _

___  
><em>_After a year or so went by, I realized he was true to his word .I was glad I took the risk. I found out he was a magician and had great potential. Even though it was hard to find gigs ,however, we managed. I got a second job to hold off working for Criss. I made a schedule for when we would be on the road and when I could come back for my part time job. The whole reason was for the fact that I started to actually enjoy working for him without all the money I was so worried about._

___Two more years later. Working for Criss began to get difficult. The apartment I was living in so long kicked me out. I couldn't pay what was second job just wasn't making the cut enough. It's not like I was living in luxury. Infact, you would think that rodent problems would have you saving your money, but, of course, for my complex, they just had to be stingy with the money. Criss was kind enough to let me stay with him in his home, so when I got paid at my other job, I would pay part of my stay, and maybe a bill. He paid whatever was left, which, most times, was more than I had to pay._

___We grew close. When you first move in with someone, It's always extremely awkward, but as time goes by, things start to loosen up, and that means, that soon afterward, I could tell him just about anything. He knew so much about me, and I the same. We would talk for hours about whatever, and still not get bored. There would be times when we talked that I would gaze at him, being so interested in what he had to say. He would listen to me and be respectful when I had something to talk about. He was just a great listener.___

_It took a while for him to actually make it to the big time, but those of you who know, he did eventually. And that's how we came to be how we are today, really good friends. There were tons of details and things that happened between us and other people in the past that I left out, but who cares about those. They will remain stuck in my memories with hardly a chance of coming out._


	3. Chapter 3

"Vicky? Vicky! Come on, wake up!" Criss practically attacked me again. The rough shaking on my arm was just the start. I forgot I had fallen asleep on the bed too.  
>"Come on! Wake up!" He blared in my ear.<br>_My body was in a shut down. I didn't want to be bothered,_

"What?" I forced out.  
>" Get up!"<br>"There's no real reason to move. Can't you just let me sleep? Shit."

A pause came by, then a rough sigh on his part."You don't change."

"Dito"

Criss yanked the pillow I was sleeping on from under me. My head came crashing down on the mattress. He tugged and jerked at me, just to get me out. I didn't try to budge from the bed. I grabbed onto the covers, pulling them over my head, ignoring him.

I heard another sigh.

"Here we go with _this _shit, again." He groaned.

"Kiss my ass." I managed to mumble.

I heard his feet getting louder from the floor. I glanced down from the covers, catching his boots near his mattress.

"No problem." He mumbled.

I thought I was in the clear, but when I noticed he didn't move, my eyes squinted, preparing for a tackle from him.

(SMACK)

"Damn it! Shit, Criss!" I flung out the bed, tossing covers all over the place. My hands feverishly started rubbing the sore print on my butt. Criss smiled devilishly, praying that I would give him a firm punch to the jaw.

"Why'd you have to hit it so hard?"

He shrugged, "Should have gotten up."

"What's the point? Why do I need to get up now?"

He continued to smile plopping down next to me. He locked me in an unbearable head lock, nuggying my freakin brain out.

"You know you're really getting on my nerves and I haven't even dealt with you for a whole five minutes yet." His knuckles wedged in my head, and a deviant smile stayed on his lips.

"Jesus, Criss!" I yelled out, squirming from him, "This is beyond annoying!"

"Be nice to me, then?" He questioned, putting the nuggie on hold.

I remained locked in his grip, pondering whether he deserved it, "What do I get out of it?"

"Well…if you're nice to me, then you don't get another nuggie." He narrowed his eyes to me, lifting his eyebrows a tad, "You stay a cold fish….and we'll see how long it takes for you to get loose." He smiled.

My elbows went flying, starting the nuggie all again. I knocked his near the groin and directly to the pelvic bone. His arms quickly left from me and went to that of his pain.

"Shit, Vicky!" He coughed out.

"I'm not a cold fish! Now you're gonna have to take that back!" I flared. My finger was pointing at him so bad, I almost felt bad for him.

He brushed a hand through his hair, surrendering quickly. I snatched the comforter quickly up to my waist, sitting away from him. His eyes rolled, then with that surrender, he slid up next to me. I curled away from him.

"Ok look-" He paused, "You aren't a cold fish. You know I was joking." 

I crossed my arms, "You know good and well that I don't like being called a cold fish. You know why, so don't act like such a blonde!" 

"My hair is-"

"I know it's naturally brown!" I waved off, "I just meant that with all those blonde streaks in your hair, you look like one."

"Look," He budded in, "I won't call you a cold fish anymore, alright? I forgot."

"You can't forget!" I fussed more, "And stop taking all my space. God knows how big this bed is. You've got room on the other half!"

He rolled his eyes again, ignoring me and moving in closer. My eyes narrowed to his, flashing a nasty face at him.

"Oh get over it, Vicky! This isn't your suite. If you wanted it your way, you would be in yours."

"You shouldn't have let me in here!"

He busted out in laughter, sliding closer in, "Its nice when you are here. You know I enjoy your company."

I gave him a dirty look, realizing the gestures he was giving me. "Oh no! We're not going through that again!"

He laughed "Yeah, yeah! I know, but that was a mistake too. But we were drunk…and-" He cut himself off, biting his bottom lip, "You know I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that. I mean….how was I supposed to know that you would be so vulnerable?"

"Trust me Criss, sleeping with you wasn't what I had intended to do." I stated.

"Neither was it for me. We're just friends. I think that mistake made us the best of friends though."

"Yeah, but that mistake was a little too personal, don't ya think?"  
>"Well, it depends on who you ask. It didn't seem like a mistake at the time." he stated smiling.<p>

I gazed at him, wanting to know what was so pleasant to smile about, but to my surprise, I distracted myself in his eyes.

"Umm, so what time is it?" I asked, kinda uneasy.

He looked at his watch, "It's 7:58 a.m. We slept all night and J.D left early. He said we were boring." He laughed out.

"Shit! I gotta go!" I jumped out of the bed, practically losing my footage. I tossed the blankets back on his bed, stumbling around for a comb and my socks. Criss' face read confusion.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I forgot I was picking my sister up at 8:00 form the airport! She's gonna be so pissed!" I struggled to put on a sock. Criss had only one comb, so I used it was rush. My curly hair wasn't in the state of combing. I needed a brush, but leave it to Criss not having even that much.

"Do you want me to drive you?" he yelled out as I rushed out the door with half a shoe on.  
>"NO!" I shouted "You have a meeting today!"<p>

I heard profanity blurt out from him all the way to the living room. I rolled my eyes with a laugh attached. I opened the door, dragging my jacket on the floor.

"Bye Criss! I'll see you this afternoon!"

I ran to the elevator, then realized I didn't have the key to get down to the bottom floor. I utilized the stairs. Just to think that my day would start as crappy as this. I was sweating by the time I got down all thirty flights. I got though the hallway and all though the Luxor to leave. I sprinted out to the parking lot. Hell, I was rushing so much that I didn't notice Johnny Thompson (Senior Magician that works with Criss on his show! He's real) following me.

"Where are you going?" He yelled at me, running to catch-up  
>"I gotta go pick up my sister. Why?" I asked rather rudely. I opened the driver's door. <p>

"No!"

I quickly stopped myself from getting in, "What the hell do you mean '_No'?_"

"You can't leave!"

"Why?"

I was already aggravated. First with Criss, and now with Johnny. There was a long pause with dancing eyes from him to me.

"Well, thanks for wasting time Johnny!" I hopped in the car.

"Why aren't you going to the meeting!"

I poked my head out the side of the door. He was serious. He had that scrunched look that seniors make.  
>"Don't play with me Johnny! That meeting is for Criss and MindFreak!"<p>

"As you know, you are a part of MindFreak! If you're not there, then you could be suspended!"

"Shit! Are you serious?" I hit the back of my head on the cushion behind me. This was too frustrating. "Well…I have to get my sister or she'll be sitting there waiting for me! I promised to be there at eight-o-clock, *_looks at watch*_ It's now 8:05! Gotta go!"

He threw his hand in the crack of the window before I could close it all the way.  
>He shook his head.<p>

"Criss is gonna be disappointed!"

"Oh...I highly doubt that! He even forgot he had a meeting this morning. What makes you think he's gonna remember I have to be there? The man already has too much on his mind, give him a break!"

Johnny slid his hands away and to his hips. He then checked his watch. The sun was beaming on his and my face. He was debating. He let out about five sighs before he could tell me anything. I mean, just sitting in this car was aggravating.

"I'm wasting gas, here!"

"_*sigh*_ Okay Fine! I guess I'll have to go with you!"

" What? What for?"

"Unlock the other side of the damn car! I'm comin!"

"But... What about the meeting?"

"Look, if me and you were both gone, they might hold it off."  
><em>"*sigh*<em> whatever. We're running late!"

He jumped in and closed the door tight. I turned the car on and drove to the airport.  
>My sister was coming in from California, and I've been waiting to see her for some time now. Of course we talked on the phone, but I only saw her once every three months, and she would only stay for a few days. She moved to Cali so she could be closer to me. She's older, of course.<p>

Johnny didn't talk much during the ride. He would just look out the window. Even though I've known him for a while, he could never talk to me when we were alone. Most of my memories with him are crazy and some of the most stubborn I've been. Not always the best. We would always argue, or prank each other, but there were lots of times when he could be a '_friend_'.

_FLASHBACK __  
><em>_(at the Aladdin (In Roulette lobby)_

___"Vicky! Pick up that damn camera! You need to listen to me! You're not listening!"_

___"Well, I was listening, but now I'm not!" _

_I sat the camera down on the roulette table. He was being a real dick right now. He just needs to let me do my job, and all he needs to be concerned about is how to deep-throat my lends._

___He threw his cap off, aggravated to the T. "Why!" He groaned._

___"Because you're getting on my nerves! Can you let me do my job?"_

_It was hot outside, and even hotter in this hotel/casino. That was another aggravation. He can't get upset that I didn't wanna do a zoom-in on his flexes and poses. Hell, it was just a promo for the season; he didn't have to fuss when I refused to high-light his muscles. Shit, we're already sweating, its 102 degrees in here, and I had really hoped that it wouldn't have been just me, him and Johnny. What an ego hog._

___"I'm telling you what you should do!" He fussed_

___"I know how To DO IT!" I shouted_

___"Will you just listen, and follow directions!"_

_"Fuck that! You won't even listen to me! It's already bad enough that you're making me wear all this black! That camera is really heavy! You would know if you held for a while!"_

_He rubbed down on his temples, his eyes locked onto me with cold stares._

_"Vicky, you are not listening! You need to listen. How can I make this promo, if you keep trying to do shit you're way!"_

___"I know what I'm doing! Maybe my way isn't so bad!"_

_"Maybe I don't wanna do it your way!" He attacked._

_I was insulted. To think he was supposed to have my back._

_"You know what…." My arms crosses, "Fuck you, fuck your show, and fuck your promo!" I began to through gadgets and equipment off my waist. Criss raged._

_"What the hell is your problem!" He yelled at me._

_"Its hot, you and I are fuckin melting in here, and yet…you can't even give me a break!" I threw the last thing off me and began to storm out. Criss stormed back up to me, clutching my arm, and yanking me back to him. His grip was incredible._

_"I don't care that we are sweating in here, and I don't care if you feel your way if better. You pick up that camera and film. I only have one month to get this done, and in no mood to consider anyone's opinions! If you wanted to do it your way, we should have done this three months ago. I don't have the time right now!"_

_I tried to press away from his chest, but the man is strong. He gripped my shoulders tightly, wanting no movement, just listening. I trailed off from listening. If he wasn't gonna let me go then I wasn't going to listen, or look at him._

___"VICKY!" He shouted at me, shaking me. I was POed._

___"WHAT!" I did back, shacking myself in his grip. He glared at me, thinking I was crazy to test him like that._

___"You know what! Just forget it! Do it your way!" he surrendered, heated._

___"That's what I was trying to do from the beginning!"_

___"Guys calm down! You're arguing like an old married couple!" Johnny shouted out from the other side of me._

___"Yeah well he started it!" I fussed. Criss let me go, still stern in the face._

___"Me!"_

___"Yeah you! Stop telling me how to do my job!"_

___"Well I'm suppose to! I'm your boss!"_

___"You still don't tell me how to do something!" I yelled._

___"Yes I do! I hired you didn't I?"_

___"WHATEVER!" I stormed out and snatched my camera with me, knocking chips from a slot near-by, "Now nobody can film it!" It wasn't right, but I flicked him off too, "Fuck you!" _

_I marched to the other side of the lobby, almost storming out the entrance. Johnny followed, laughing to himself.___

_"You two are a mess!" He said laughing after he caught up._

___"No! He's a mess!" I fussed, raising my tone, "Shit! Had to catch myself from slapping his ass."_

___"Well whichever way you put it, your both crazy." He chuckled, " You're a great team when it comes to making things look great on screen, but baaaaad combo to be put together sometimes during the shooting."_

___"He drives me crazy, Johnny! I can't see how we get along." I whipped some sweat off my forehead, "I can't stand his bossy ass."_

___"Yet, you're still working for him." He stated, bluntly, "Don't worry about him. He's always been like that. It's sort of his nature. Off camera, he's cool guy to hang with, but on camera, you better get your head together."_

_ I nodded and agreed. He wrapped his long arm around me, sighing a bit. We walked away from the chaos, leaving out the hotel and to the strip to walk for a little while to get some air. _

_"He'll get over it and so will you. Maybe you both just need a break from each other right now.")___

**At the airport**

Johnny and I looked around for Brianna, that's my sister's name. Her plane had landed a little while ago, but she being the busy-body she is, couldn't wait at the seats like a normal person. I went to look where the plane had landed. She wasn't over there. Johnny looked by the food-court they had, and again she wasn't there.

-Continue?-


	4. Chapter 4

CHAP. Five

"Brianna!" I shouted out, "Bri!" I called out again. Johnny was still over by the food court looking for her. It was most likely he was looking for food too. FIGURES! I tried calling her, but her phone went straight to voice mail. Great, I lost my older sister!

I ran by the food court to Johnny,

"I can't find her anywhere!"

He took a sip of his soda that he bought and looked around in the crowd.

"Did you check the bathrooms again?"

"No. But I don't think she's in there."  
>"Did you check that corner over there?" He said pointing to that area, "I think I just found her." <p>

I turned around, and there she was, holding her phone, looking around for me. lost. There were so many people here, I can see why I couldn't find her, and vice versa.  
>I popped my hand up and waved it, to see if she noticed me. She didn't, of course and still looked around with blank faced.<p>

"Brianna! Bri! Over here!" I shouted. I felt like a moron.

She turned her head and saw me, then smiled. She waved back, letting her cell phone leave her ear and ran to us, bumping into people that walked close. I welcomed her with open arms. She squeezed me tightly in return.

"Vicky! I missed you so much!" Her hug loosened while her lips kept planting multiple kisses on my cheek. Johnny gave her a hug too, just to be nice.

"So how have things been?" She smiled, trying not to sound likes she's been waiting a long time.

"Hectic!" I said smiling. She returned it.

"Where were you?" I asked,  
>"Oh, I had to use the restroom. You were taking too long, so I went before I used it on myself."<p>

She pointed her carry-on bag to me, wanting me to carry it. Since I had made her wait, I took it for her. Johnny looked at his watch with widened eyes.

"Umm, sorry to break up your little family reunion but we're late!"

Brianna looked at me confused, "Late for what?" her voice was stern.

"Late for a meeting!"

"Oh, a meeting with Mr. Magic?" Her tone was expecting.

"Yeah, but after, we can do whatever you want, okay!" I pleaded.

She rolled her eyes at me. This was my excuse most of the time she visits.

"Good! I only have a few days to enjoy my vacation. I want to spend it right."

Johnny took her bag from me, and we rushed to the car.

When we got to the Luxor, we didn't have enough time to put her bags in my room, and we were already running forty minutes behind, so she had wait outside the production office in Criss' MindFreak store until it was done. One thing I knew about my sister, she hates to wait for long periods of time for anything, so I hope this wouldn't take long.

As Johnny and I barged in, everybody's eyes were on us. I felt those cold glares go down my spine, along with my chills. I stopped where I was. Johnny, on the other hand, didn't care. He was getting paid whether or not he was there; I only got paid when it suits Criss and Barum. I wasn't a legend. I didn't have tons of fans lining to see me. I was just one of thousands of camera people. Criss could get one in seconds. A better one even.

"It's about time you showed up! Where have you been?" Dave Berum (Criss' manager/ good friend) fussed. All eyes were on me: Toni Lee, Gerard, George, Costa, and J.D. Let's not forget Criss.

"Umm, I….was gone." I hesitated.

Dave crossed his arms, "And why were you gone?"

I hated those questions. I could feel myself getting nervous. I was in the fuckin police's office with him.

"I...had to pick up my sister-"

" Did you forget we had a meeting?" He cut me off, harshly. my eyes shifted to Criss. I secretly mouthed the words, "_Help me_!" and he quickly got the message.

"Vicky?"

_*shift back_* "huh?"

"I'm waiting for an answer!"

"Well...I...I...I did, but-"

"It wasn't her fault!" I was cut off by Criss all of a sudden. Dave shifted to him.

"It wasn't?"

"No! She-I told her to go on and pick her sister up, therefore... It's my fault." The sneaky lie became the truth, overcoming Dave,

"Alright, I believe you. You're off the hook. BUT! Don't let it happen again." He finished. I sat down in a corner chair that was available, "And Johnny!" Dave started. Johnny looked up, trying to be innocent, "I'm sure you have a perfectly good reason why you were late. The meeting is over!"

"_*Sigh*_ I was with her!" He pointed back at me, giving me all the blame, when he could have came to the meeting early himself. Instead he worried about me.

Dave gave me a dirty look,

"I see!" He glared at me, "Don't let it happen again Johnny. And you have some mustard on the side of your lip."

I drew in a smirk; he quickly whipped off his mouth. I ran over to Criss, more than happy to see him instead of judging eyes. Everybody was starting to leave. Criss grabbed my shoulders and hugged me,

"Sorry Vicky. I didn't remember you had to be here." He whispered

"No, that's okay. I'm just glad he didn't cuss me out like he did last time I, or in that case, we, came in late."

He ended the hug. "Oh, now that one I remember very well.

_FLASHBACK__  
><em>_( 2005___

_Criss and I were at club Body English…..somewhere in Vegas. I guess we had one drink to many; we were completely out of it. I mean __**really **__drunk. By three in the morning we decided to leave. We walked out with our arms around each other's shoulders, singing Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen, and some of Criss' olds music. We looked like idiots. People were looking at us funny, but we didn't care one bit. I mean, come on, who cares when they are drunk. Hell we couldn't stand straight, let alone worry about people staring.___

_"Don't you want my love...OH BABY!" I shouted in song._

___"OH BAAEEEAAABAAY!" Criss sang with me. _

_We walked shoulder to shoulder, wobbling when walking; beers in our hands. We were ridiculous. We held hands, completely ignoring flying cars and running people. ___

_"I'm *hick up* sooooooo glad we gave up *hick up* show business! Weeeee really*hick up* SUCK!" I yelled out laughing to myself. I scarfed down more beer._

___"I don't suck. I was a...rock star!" He burped and stumbled over putting the rock star sign to his hands for everyone to see. Since everyone was inside the club, the parking deck was pretty empty. No-one could be impressed._

_"Shit." He stopped in his tracks. I tugged on his hand._

_"What?"_

_"I keep forgetting that we didn't drive here." He let out a groan._

_"I guess *hick-up* we knew ahead that we were gonna be like this." I laughed a little. He glared at me.___

_Suddenly, it started to rain. Just our fuckin luck. We couldn't drive, so criss got this brilliant idea that we should run back to the Aladdin. Great, and I had on heels. Not only was he drunk and crazy, but he must not see that drunk plus rain equals disaster._

___ He was obviously a much faster runner than me. I was tripping all over the place. My shoes were ridiculous. I fell straight to the sidewalk, causing Criss to stop abruptly and roughly. That's what he gets for holding my hand at the time._

___It was pouring raining now, and all the people that were out and about, were running back to their hotels and clubbing parties. "Oh MY GOD! Get INSIDE!" Some would yell at each other, trying to get in cars. Nobody even thought to stop and ask us if we need help.___

_"Come on Vicky! Get up! The Aladdin is right there! Let's go!" He put his hands out for me to grab. I tried to get up, but I slipped back down, bruising myself.___

_" I can't get up!" I shouted. The rain was coming down harder. We were soaked._

_"Why me right now?" I whined toward Dear God. Criss sighed then squatted down in front of me.___

_"Vicky, come on! I don't think my clothes can get any wetter." _

_I shook my head thinking it couldn't get any worse than this. Criss stood up and thrusted me upward by the shoulders. He was soooo annoyed. _

_"Can you cooperate?" He forcefully asked._

_The beer in my hand was slipping and the rain was dripping inside._

_"On what?"_

_He turned around and squatted back down. His back bumped my knees._

_"Jump on me." He bluntly commanded._

_My faced twisted, "Are you serious! Come on, not here. There are people out here-"_

_"Not like that! Come on, you're not that drunk."_

_I latched onto his body, glued practically.__  
><em>_"Hold on tight!" He told me. I grasped his neck, and he sprinted off to the hotel, giving me one heck of a piggy back ride.___

_Since it was late, we didn't expect anybody to be walking around and doing things in the Aladdin, so we barged in dripping wet. Criss let me down and we ran over to the elevators and rode up to the second floor. His room was on this level._

_We both unstably walked to his door. His beer was almost empty from the constant shaking and running. Mine was filled with water. What a waste._

_We stepped inside; Criss slammed the door behind us. He instantly started shedding clothes. First his shirt, then his necklace with his initials in diamonds.___

_"Sit down on that couch over there!" He demanded with a point of his finger._

___He went into the bathroom, and brought out a towel. He sat in front of me and asked for my foot. I shook my head instantly. _

_"What do you have? Some kinda foot fetish?" I laughed, slyly._

_His eyes rolled, "Shut the hell up and give me your foot." He demanded coldly._

_I narrowed my eyes at him with a glare. I flung my foot up, resting it on his knee. My entire ankle was engulfed in blood. I didn't notice until now._

_"You were leaking on the floor…and on my pants."_

_He squeezed the cut, and then wrapped my ankle with the white towel to wipe the blood. I stayed upright, nervous that I had messed his clothes. The awkward silence had me even more uneased._

_"You know….Joann won't appreciate me being here." I broke the silence._

_Criss didn't look at me. Instead he kept wrapping my foot, staying hesitant about the subject._

_"Tyler won't like you here either." He mumbled._

_"To hell with Tyler." _

_He glanced at me with a slight smile,_

_"Well, fuck Joann." He stated simply, "You know she's been really hostile toward me lately."__  
><em> 

_"Yeah, I realized."_

_He shrugged, "That's what happens when you're married to your carrier."_

_He finished with me; standing. His chest was slightly wet, and his pants were totally soaked. God he was hot! I couldn't stop staring at him._

_"What?" He questioned awkwardly._

_I shook out of it, "Oh…nothing. You're just all wet."_

_"Yeah, well, you're one to talk. I didn't realize that you didn't have a bra on until we got in here."_

_I looked down at my black dress. The sheer-ness at the top revealed my whole breast. How freakin embarrassing!_

_"Damn it!" _

_He laughed a little, throwing clothes to my face."Put those on. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."_

_I examined what he gave me with disgust._

_" A ti-shirt and sweats? Come-on. You don't have anything better. You know, less masculine?"_

_He came from the bathroom again with another towel. He squatted back down in front of me, whipping away water drippings and blood._

_"If you don't like, then sleep wet."_

_"I have a room, Criss." I smart mouthed._

_"If Tyler is there, I'd rather you not go up drunk."_

_Another pause came along. I then felt cold drips of water run down my bare shoulder._

___"Oh no." I groaned_

___"What?" Criss impatiently asked; patting the floor dry._

___"My hair is soaked. Did it curl!" I whined_

___"Stop complaining! You're hair is fine."_

_"All men say that."_

_"Well, all women think we really give a rat's ass."_

___"Oh, so you're saying I'm like all women!" __ I accused._

___"No! No! I just wanted to make a point."_

___"Well next time, think a little harder about what you're saying!" I grabbed the towel to my ankle tighter._

___"I didn't mean it. You're nothing like other woman." He sweetly mumbled. _

_I heard him, smiling to myself. He looked up at me__ doing the same. I stared in his eyes again, he studied mine like nobody has done. Hell, I almost forgot that I had a bleeding ankle, or that I probably looked like crap._

___"* Clears throat* Some weather we're having. It doesn't rain often, but when it does, it makes it's point." He stated, nervously. _

_"Yeah…I haven't seen rain in a while."_

_He smiled, but then it faded. I came to realize that maybe I was here at the wrong time. I didn't need to be in a married man's space. Let alone one who's having problems._

_"….I…I, better go." I began to stand, bracing myself for a flinch of pain, but Criss grabbed my wrist and thrusted me back down to the couch. Before I could realize what had happened, he was strattled over me. I was so confused. My legs were quivering and I didn't know why._

_"Don't go. I can't let you, especially after you noticing how damn good you look right now."_

_I searched his eyes with fear, "Are you insane! I can't stay here!" I tried to shove him away from my body, but it just wasn't working. He took hold of my arms and pinned them to the coach. My freakin butt was hanging off the cushion. He pressed his pants against my parted legs. I could feel the cool, wet fabric against my underwear and all lust was running through my mind._

_"Criss...What are you do-"_

_His tongue interrupted my plea. As soon as I came in contact with his mouth, I knew I couldn't stop. The kiss was long and rough. His hands feverishly traveled up my thigh, while the other pushed me closer against his newly erected hard-on. I grabbed the back of his head, intensifying the kiss. I couldn't help it, and neither could he._

_"Here we go again." I whispered between the kiss._

_He ripped open the top of my low-cut dress, hungrily kissing down my neck and my chest. Shit! This man was irresistible. I was practically begging for him to take my whole breast in his mouth. However, the begging didn't last long. He did it just as I was thinking of it._

_He dragged me down to the floor on his level, bracing me against the couch. Everything intensified down on the cold floor. His lips burned me with wanting more._

_*Latch from door moves*_

_The taste of beer has never been so sweet._

"_I know I'm with Joann, but-" He kissed me again, cutting himself off, "Fuck it."_

_*Door swings open*_

"_What the hell is this?"_

_I froze. Criss' mouth was still connected with mine, but the fear of getting caught by someone was definitely realized. Criss shot me a glance, not moving from his spot._

"_Shit." He mumbled against my mouth._

"_You're right! Big shit!" The voice from the door raged._

_Criss slid away from me, mouthing an apology to me. We glanced to the door and realized that Dave Barum had a key card to Criss' suite. He was the one who opened the door._

_"What the hell are you two doing down here? I came to look for you, and I found this! You two together…fucking practically!"_

_I suddenly felt the blood again. We both stood up, fixing ourselves. My whole tit was hanging out. I couldn't help but crack in a laugh by the circumstances. Criss was flashing Dave himself. If Dave hadn't come, things might have gone into sex, again. _

_"We weren't fucking, Dave." Criss mumbled._

_"Might as well have been! Criss, you are married! Vicky is too! I mean-"__ He stumbled in words, "Guys, we had a meeting today!_ _Did you two forget we had a meeting, five hours ago, Criss!" Dave yelled out. I was surprised to hear him yell. "AND VICKY, the important camera girl, You had to be there as well! This meeting was just as important for you as it was for him! Do you know how much you missed?" _

_We shook our heads in silents,_

___"Well! That's just fabulous! We were all worried about you two! We thought something had happened! I came all the way here just to see if you could have dropped by! Criss was nowhere to be found, you were nowhere to be found!"_

_ He cursed and yelled and fussed._

_"Shit! This is beyond me!" He yelled more, "To think that you two would be doing something constructive!"_

_"We're not children. We knew what we were doing." Criss stated, calmly._

_"I bet!"_

_"We did! I mean, how was I supposed to know you would come barging into my personal business!"_

_"Well, for a man that scheduled this meeting and not show up, I am damn well able to bud! How are we supposed to do this show if you aren't even at the meetings to support it!"_

_"I needed some time to think, Dave!"_

_"And you got it! Plenty to think about. What the hell is everyone gonna think! You screwing the camera girl isn't exactly good for your image!"_

_"Vicky has nothing to do with this, okay!" Criss attacked. I was biting my bottom lip so hard, I even made that bleed with nervous tension._

_"Of course she does! You're risking yourself to the mercy of her husband! I saw you fuckin ravage her!"_

_"All we did was kiss! Okay! That's all that we were fuckin doing!" Criss yelled, "Don't put the blame on my show! My personal life has nothing to do with it! You do that to me and we are no longer on the same page!"_

_A long silence over-came the room. Dave glared at Criss, and Vice-versa. I have never felt too stiff and uneased, ever. The only thing you could take part was Dave's heavy breathing. He was extremely heated._

___"*sigh* Don't let this happen again!" He calmly mumbled; a crack came to his voice._

_His face was still raged when he turned around to leave._

___"Wait!" I shouted out. Criss' eyes steamed my way with cold._

___"What!" He did back, turning around again._

__"_You won't tell anybody what you saw...will you?"_

___"I should."_

_"Don't tell Tyler!" I pleaded. "You can tell whoever you want, but just not him!"_

_He pondered for a seconded with calm eyes. He bit his bottom lip with a nod to his head._

_"I should." He stated ever calmer. My eyes widened, "But I won't. Nobody needs drama from him. This little issue is safe with me."_

___Relief blew through my head, " Thank God!... I mean thanks!" _

_He nodded coldly and stormed off. Once that door closed Criss slid down to the floor, saved by dear God. I joined him on the floor. HE rubbed his temples hard, letting out a loud and ruff sigh._

_He rested his arms on his propped knees, and then glanced at me with a bite to his lips._

_"This never happened." He stated, simply._

_"Right." I agreed.)_

_We haven't brought up that situation until now, and only Dave knew about it. Since then, I've never truly understood Criss, or forgotten the way he looked at me, and how we almost headed back to bed. He swore me to secrecy that day that nothing intimate between us should ever get out. I wonder though, if Criss ever thinks about that day. I guess I'll never know. Besides, I was sworn. How much can the man care if he didn't want it to be known? That was mistake number one. Besides, we didn't mean to kiss. It just happened.___

_"I'm_ just glad he didn't ask us where we were!" Criss laughed with a stop to his hug.

"Yeah, he would have really flipped out if he found that out! We must not have been that drunk if we could remember all that!"

He laughed and waved the whole conversation off. Gerald then hit my back as he was coming out.

"Shit! What is up with everybody today!" I fussed out.

"Nice going Vicky, Dave was about to give all the crew members who showed up a raise!"

My mouth stiffened, "Are you serious?"

His serious face instantly shifted to a smile, "Nah Vicky, I was just playing!"

"Shut the hell up! You're not funny, ya know!"

Gerard left with a laugh, and a wink to Criss. I was starting to believe that maybe I was never going to be in on the joke.

"Come on Vicky, let's go!" Criss wrapped his arm around my shoulder, smiling as we walked out. Brianna was standing on the wall of the MindFreak store with her arms crossed.

"Well it's about time ya'll got out!"

"It wasn't even that long!" I laughed.

"Whatever!"

"Well, how are you doing these days Brianna?" Criss greeted.

"I'm doing well! And are you taking care of my sister Mr. Angel?"

We hooked eyes on each other and he winked at me, "I surely am. She's doing excellent as always!"

"Good, she needs to get paid!" They hugged, "So when are you gonna ask my sister on a date?"

"Bri!"

"Well, just asking. There's no harm in that."

I rolled my eyes at her. Criss laughed out loud patting her back with harsh nudges. "It seems we have Miss Brianna back! It's nice to see you again!"

she rolled her eyes at him that time.

"So what are you two ladies gonna do until this afternoon?" He asked walking with us down the hall.

"Oh, I don't know, probably chill out a little"

"Oh no you don't Vicky! After I put my stuff down we're gonna eat breakfast, and at a good restaurant. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning, and I'm freakin hungry!" She blurted loudly, "So you better have enough money!" 

Criss laughed again, "Well ladies, I don't want to ruin your morning!"

"But Criss I-"

"Don't worry Vicky; I'm sure you'll have a great time!"

"You little-"

"BYE!" He shouted out all of a sudden. He was soon out of my sight with his body guards to his side. He had my room key too, which I needed back. How was Brianna going to get in my room? I swear, men and the dumb things they do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. Six

After I put Brianna's bags up, we headed to a restaurant called Taco's & Tequila in the Luxor. It wasn't exactly breakfast time anymore, and there was no point in wasting gas driving to some place outside of it.

If I would have told you how much Brianna ordered, you probably would just stare at us. She could eat, and she wasn't a big girl. It's like they starve her in 'Hollywood'. When we were done, we just sat there and talked for a while, unzipped pants and all.

"So Vicky, how long do you think it's gonna take Criss?" She asked, nonchalantly and picking her teeth with a tooth-pick.

" Take Criss to do what?" I was confused

"Oh I don't know," She shrugged, rather forcefully," maybe...tell you his true feeling for you."

"Brianna, come on, not this conversation again."

"What? I'm just saying. You've have known each other for how long? And he still hasn't expressed anything?"

"No. Why would he? I wouldn't expect it!"

"Liar." She stated with a smack to her teeth.

"It's true! I mean...I know what happened in the past and all, but as I said thousands of times, it was nothing! He meant nothing by them. They were all mistakes! Can't you understand? He'll never feel the same way I feel about him."

Brianna was almost surprised. As if my feelings were that bland.

" So are you saying that you love Criss?" she asked with a smile

"No! I don't love him!"

"Oh come-on, you like him."

"No!"

"Really really like him?"

"No!-well yeah-I don't know, okay."

"Well, you have feelings for him then, right?"

"Yeah, I do but he doesn't for me."

"How do you know?"

"Because-" I paused in thought, "well, I don't know!"

"Did he ever tell you that?"

"No."

"Well then you never know! He might feel the same way! By what you've told me about the past, he might care for you more than you think!"

"No. He wouldn't. He told me we were just friends."

"So! That doesn't mean he wasn't lying about it!" She took a sip of her coffee.

"I think he was telling the truth, Bri!"

"Whatever!" She snapped back. I signaled for the check, and slapped some money down on the table. When that was done, I glared at her. Her speculations were annoying.

"Stop looking so mad Vicky! You know you love him!"

"No I Don't." I was getting even more annoyed.

"Well you need to do something before some other woman sweeps him off his feet!"

"That's already happened! He was married once before, and I was still around!" I stated, harshly. She rolled her eyes. The waiter gave me back a receipt. We stood up ready to leave,

"All I'm saying is that you get him before someone else does. You need to have someone!"

Her telling me this reminded me that I was married once before, and how Criss made me back out of it when his pure jealousy kicked in. It wasn't a good marriage however, and he allowed me to see that more, even though I saw it for myself. Maybe that's what she meant. Did he really love me? He wouldn't have done that if he didn't care, plus, she was dead on about that stuff. I did love him; I just didn't want to say it to her to make her feel special. She's a freakin mind reader for God sake.

As we walked out, I could feel this uncomfortable tension between her and I. I just didn't wanna tell her she was right. Nobody liked telling her she was right. Its beyond aggravating and your ego just plummets.

"look Vicky, don't get mad okay! We can ignore this whole thing if you want, but it's not gonna make anything better." She spoke with a rough sigh.

"You know, Criss has always liked women, and they love him back, but-"

" But you want him right?"

I took a stab at my pride , "Yeah! I do." I swallowed hard, "But he's not gonna care! Especially when his live show takes off and mindfreak ends! He'll kick me to the curb!"

"No he won't! Stop thinking that way!"

"It's the truth!"

"No it's not Vicky! He cares for you...a lot! He would never leave you on the streets like that!"

We walked slowly down the hard flooring, not rushing to get back upstairs.

"Yeah, maybe your right." I slyly remarked, "Or not."

"Oh come-on!"

"What?" I blurted. She lagged behind me, almost stopping, and just to give me that dumb disappointing stare. She just wanted me to give in.

"What's wrong Bri?" I huffed out.

"You!" She fussed back.

"Me!"  
>"Yeah you! You're always doubting things!"<p>

"No I don't." My eyes rolled.

"Yes you do!"

I crossed my arms, "When?"

"Oh Vicky, where do I start?" She crossed her arms over her chest harshly, and eyebrow raised, "When we were young, you would always doubt you would get a birthday party!"

"Okay, so what's that got to do with it? It was a fuckin Birthday party! I still never got it. I really don't think that has anything to do with what we are talking about."

"I'm not done" She bit, "You also doubted mom will ever come back! You doubted that you would make friends! You doubted that you would have money, a job, opportunities, houses, pets, happiness, love, you name it." She forcefully grabbed my shoulders, "And you doubt a man, who truly loves you, TO LOVE YOU!" She loosed her grip, "When you think you know what good is in your life, you bring yourself down by doubting! If you keep doing this to yourself you'll never be happy!"

"Well maybe I'm not happy!" I spat, "Since you know everything."

"Then what on earth do you want?" She fussed back,

"I want him! But…I can't have him." My face turned red, with me growing angrier inside. People walked by, looking at us funny. What the fuck where they looking at? I just wanted to hurl something at the next glancing eye, But couldn't. I stormed off to the elevators. Brianna was behind me, trying to catch up.

"Please slow down!" She yelled out.

"No." I was so irritated.

"Oh come on! Your bumping into people. At least say 'excuse me'."

"I don't care, Bri!" I pressed the button on the elevator trying to rush and get on. She was right there.

"Look Vicky, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad!"

"Well you did!"

"Don't be angry over this!"

The elevator opened and I've never been more relived. I tried to step in, but she grabbed my arm,

"Let go Brianna!"

"No! Not until you calm down! You are embarrassing me."

I really got mad now. "Oh, I'm the embarrassment? Well, how about this, If you don't let go, I'll bite your fuckin hand off!"

She let go instantly, "Fine! If you want it that way!"

"I said it didn't I?" She shook her head, then folded her arms across her chest, as if she were ashamed of me. Of _me _out of all people!

"Something's never change!" She mumbled, disappointed. I ignored that comment and marched in the elevator, leaving her behind. I crossed my arms as I rode up to the top floor. People were looking at me, and I just wanted to snatch there staring eyes out of their heads and toss them out the elevator. That way, they wouldn't have to stare so hard, but I remained calm. It's not like I was really going to do it.

By the time I to the top, everybody who was in with me, was gone. Glad they had different floors.

"Now I can say some words.. Nobody is here to see me break down." But as the curse words started to come, the doors slid open, and in came Criss.

_Shit_

"Vicky? Where's Brianna?" He asked with a blazing smile. I slowly stepped off the elevator,  
>" She's on the first floor."<p>

" Is she eating, or is she using the bathroom, cause you know we have them up hea-" He began to point back to his suite.

" She's not using the bathroom, nor is she eating." I almost snapped, biting my lips so I wouldn't say anything.

" Where is she? What happened?" He asked looking me straight in the eyes. My eyes then started to shrivel with anger.

"Vicky, are you okay!" He asked with a sudden change in expression. Two Tears came down my cheeks before I broke down in front of him.

"What's wrong?" He grabbed my hand, but I snatched it away. I couldn't tell him what went down. I didn't say much to him.

"What is it?" He provoked. I didn't answer. I was worried I was gonna bawl right in front of him…

"Whatever happened…between you two…" His face shriveled, "I can tell you're pissed. Your eyes are squinting and stuff." He stated, analyzing me, "I hate seeing you this way."

I felt so bad emotionally, and I didn't even want to think about my sister. Hell, I almost forgot Criss even cared. I just was too upset. And you know the funniest part of it all? She was right about everything and that can explain my reaction. She beat me with the truth, and I hated when she was right. I don't know if I should have gotten mad in the first place. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors not at bottom**_

"I'm fine. Just don't worry about it." I stated with a slight shrug, turning around on the heels of my feet to head off to my suite. I guess Criss was watching me, but I didn't have the will to look back. If he was looking at me with _those _eyes, then I wouldn't know how to keep my knees from locking under me or how to control myself from a break down. It was just that enticing.

J.D walked over into the elevator with Criss.

"What's wrong Vick? Is she okay?" He asked while taking off his sunglasses.

Criss gave off a small sigh, "You saw that, huh?"

"I was around the corner listening." He brushed a hand through his hair, "So, what's going on? First Vicky goes to pick up her sister, then she comes in late, and now, she's upset. Must have been a rough day."

Criss folded his arms across his chest, " It _has_ been a rough day, your right. But, she'll be okay, "He pressed the _1__st_floor button and watched the doors slide together, "I just hate seeing her like that."

"You're sure she's okay?" J.D asked roughly.

"Yeah she's fine."

"But what happened?" J.D asked

"I don't know, but I don't think she wanna talks about it." The numbers were coming closer to the floor level, and Criss soon started to see out of the glass.

"Oh. Okay. Just don't force her to tell you." He gave off a sigh.

"I won't. She'll tell me eventually."

"And you have no idea what's going on with her?" J.D asked his once more, reassuring with more annoyance.

"No J.D. I just said I didn't." Criss got slightly aggravated," She was just in the elevator. Why didn't you go ask her what happened? "

"I thought she would have told you. Ya'll are best friends and all. I just assu-"

"Don't assume." He cut him off sharply, "Vicky doesn't even tell me anything anymore. She's been staying to herself lately."

"Do you think someone said something to her to make her do that?"

"I don't know….maybe. I just hate the silence. "

J.D's eyes brightened for a moment, "I didn't know you cared so much."

"Come-on, really?" He questioned, aggravated

"I'm serious. You're talking about Vicky, but, you don't show much either. In ways you're just like her."

Criss got slightly insulted, "I am not. She's a woman."

"Of course." The brother snickered a little, "And you think you don't act like one?" He lowly mumbled.

"What's that!" Criss' eyebrow cocked up.

"(_Clears throat)_ We're on the ground floor, now." He pulled back on his glasses, "Are you ready?"

"What…for the screams of fans and junk?"

J.D smiled wryly before bracing himself of the opening doors, "Yeah, pretty much."

Criss bit down on his bottom lip, anticipated the harsh pushes and screaming he was going to encounter soon. He let out a rough sigh, "Yeah….I'm always ready."

-

Later that night, when everybody was safe and sound in their beds, I stared awake in _my_ bed, thinking about my sisters words. Now that I thought about it, I didn't have any reason to be mad at her. I was afraid of the truth. I forgave her, but she still slept in Criss' room (Not my choice), which I knew was evil to kick her out since she was supposed to be here in mine. "_Maybe I should call her." _  
>I picked up my cell-phone on the night stand next to my bed, and turned on the lamp to see the numbers. As I got ready to dial<p>

(Knock knock) Goes my front door.

_"__What now_? _I hope it's not rude hotel guest here to bother me again!_" I walked to my door with my p.j's on, which was my regular grey sweats and a white T.

"I don't know where Criss is!" My voice bounced to the door, making sure whoever it was got the message.

*_Opens door ruggedly*___

_"_Yeah!" A rude tone came from my mouth. Criss was standing there looking tired as ever, and was wearing his basketball shorts and a grey shirt, holding a pillow.

"(_Sighs_) Oh….hey Criss. What's going on?"

"I can't sleep. Your sister is driving me crazy! I mean...I love her and all, but damn! First she wanted me to move over, then she wanted to switch places in my bed, then she said that she wanted some water. She kept talking and talking!" His hand roughly found his hair, "I'm telling you, your sister is more annoying than you!"

I couldn't help but laugh at him. He looked pathetic. Half sleep, hair toppled around on his head, mix-match socks. He looked like an abandoned child.  
>"Its not funny!" He stated, raspy at the voice.<p>

"Yes it is!" I laughed again

"Well its not my fault. She came up to my room, with all her bags, saying that she was staying with me. I swear, whatever she has done to make mad, please forgive her, and get her back with you!" I smiled and laughed at his exhausted face. He leaned against the wall of the door, yawning harshly.

"*_sigh*_ So can I stay with you tonight?" He asked softly.

I didn't give the question an ounce of thought," Yeah! You can stay."

"Thank you!"

"Come on in."

He followed me to my room after shutting my front door tight and plopped his pillow, and himself on my bed,

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled pushing his pillow on the floor, "You're sleeping on the floor!"

"What? You've got to be kidding!"

"No." I pointed to the carpet, "On the floor Criss."

"Come on Vick! I've got to get some decent sleep! It's freakin three in the morning, Pleeaassee!" He begged

"No!"

"Oh come-in pretty please! I'll be your bestest friend in the whole wide world!" He gave me the puppy dog stare, flapping those long lashes of his and knew I couldn't resist.

My eyes rolled all over in my head, "Okay, okay fine!" He smiled and got comfortable, sliding his arms under the cool pillow. I rolled my eyes and turned off the lamp, then laid opposite side of him. The both of us rustled between the covers, seizing to stop moving till one of us was completely comfortable.

" Criss?" I huffed, still switching positions.

"Mmm-hmm?"

"I'm not sure if you're ADD, but…_stop _moving!"

"Sorry. Trying to get comfortable."

His back was to mine, but the constant moving continued to irritate me.

"Criss, your ass is rubbing against mine!"

"And you're complaining because?" He asked roughly.

I let out a small sigh and remained still. Some minutes went by and the moving stopped. It was so silent though, I was beginning to think that maybe he was sleep already.

"Criss?" I mumbled slightly.

"Yes Vicky." He agitatedly answered.

"Remember in 2005, your first real season of Mindfreak…when you did that trick, at that restaurant, turning someone's water into beer?"

" Mmm-hmm." he yawned

"Well remember how the blonde wanted to talk to you after we were off the air? You know, after you walked away and stuff?"

"Yeah I remember."

"We'll…when she asked for you're number…why didn't you give it to her? I mean, you and Joann weren't exactly eye-to-eye then."

"(_Yawn) _Well, I wasn't really attracted to her, and technically I was still married at the time."

"I know, but I vaguely remember her practically throwing herself at you."

Criss' face scrunched with confusion, or as I could feel, "That never happened."

My eyes shot to what I could see of his leg. Giving that a dirty look, "Just checking."

"Why did you have to check?" He asked, rather annoyed.

"Oh, she was telling me that you were eager to give away you're number after she had 'claimed' that she begged you and you happily accepted."

"Well I didn't give her my number. You of all people should know that I wouldn't jeopardize our relationship by doing that." He yawned again, "Sounds to me like there was a bit of jealousy toward it though." He puffed out.

My head rose from the pillow I was laying on, "Of course not. Don't be silly." I was harsh, "It's just…I didn't think you would give random 'non' fans your number. She confused me."

"Didn't like her?"

"I didn't want you calling her."

"Well now you know that I won't be."He laughed. There was another few minutes of silents. I stayed in my thoughts, relieved, but slightly shook by the awkward eerie quite tone in the room.

"You know…I won't really forget that, or anything else that happened. I'm just glad you didn't take her number. That tells me that you weren't interested and that….maybe you kinda cared. You always did consider my feelings. Now that I think about it, you never really _made _another girlfriend after Joann. Maybe…" I paused in thought, "Maybe our friendship is all you want right now…that all you need is a good friend. Sure, we have arguments, but that's okay. As long as we can stay friends. Nothing last forever, but friendships should last a lifetime."

I finished talking with my heartfelt words burning through the core. I had thought I hit the jack pot in how this man maybe thinking. He hasn't really wanted much, and my words had me really convinced that I had broken it down easily. I heard nothing from him, so maybe he was deep in thought, coming up with a way to explain everything….but then…I heard snoring.

_So much for a good listener_. He fell asleep on me. I got my pillow and hit him with it, softly. I started laughing, not helping it. I had really thought I was getting somewhere, but he was gone! So, all I could do was get some rest as well. I remained laughing at myself though.

-update?-

**A/N: Hi there people…or however many is reading. I hate to say this but, I really would appreciate a review or two. I love my one, but I haven't gotten hardly any. I hope this story isn't **_**that**_** bad! LOL, but even if I don't get many, I will continue to write this until it is done. Trust me; whoever is reading should know that this will be a long story. I hope I get more readers…and I hope ya'll love this fic. BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Wake up! Wake up!" Criss was clapping his hands loudly in my ear, eagerly wanting me to do just so. At that moment, any day light would be horrible to my eyes, "Time to get up! We have a big day ahead of us!" he sounded bright but what mood am I in to comprehend his energy.

_"_Do I have to?" I groaned.  
>"You're such a grouch!" I heard him laugh, "Yes you do. Now Come on!"<br>"But I don't wanna!"  
>"We've been through this already. GET UP VICKY!" He fussed out.<p>

At that,I stumbled out of bed and stomped to the bathroom to brush my teeth and clean up. Criss threw me some decent clothes, which matched to my surprise. Hell, I just didn't care at the moment. He was already confusing me on why I had to get up today, so why the hell would I care about the clothes he threw at me in _my _room?

"Would you stop fooling around in there and come on!" I heard him shouting through the bathroom door.

"Are you really rushing me right now?" I couldn't help but shout back, "Don't forget that you are in my suite today!"

"I'm not the one running me late!" He nagged back. Here we go again with the constant fussing. Did he really think I cared when I was grouchy? He really needed to rethink that.

"Fine!" I finally shouted back out. The faucet from the sink kept running, while I splashed cool water on my face. I didn't bother drying it and soon bolted out of the door with eyes darting to my shoes. I felt Criss eyeing me while I struggled to put them on. Again, I was passing his direction after stomping my sneakers on, and again his eyes were attached to the back of my head as I was passing him. I wasn't gonna rush for nobody!

"Move!" I harshly pushed him out the damn door way of my room. "How can we be in a rush if you aren't heading out the door with me?" I complained behind me, saying that loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm just glad you got a move on. Normally you are extremely slow when it comes to waking up." I heard the smart mouthing.

"Whatever, Criss. My camera just better be wherever we're going! I'd hate for you to pay thousands of dollars for equipment you lost." I smirked, "Hope that guy who took it can give it back."

" I wasn't about to let that unfamiliar guy from the crew take it, Vicky. I'm not stupid. J.D picked it up. He'll bring it by. "

*_sigh of relief*_ "thank God!" I mumbled without thinking.

We left to the first floor of the Luxor, and J.D, as he said was there to give me my camera. I had no Idea what we were shooting, however, And that scared me more than expected. All I did was follow orders, but I can't exactly ask questions.

We walked in Criss' store, and all the crew was there. My question was always, Why? My blank expression can't tell all? I just wanted to know why a crowd of people that belong to the crew had to be at this shooting today? Every time we arrived in large numbers, there was always a life risking stunt involved. Always! It never fails, so I'm just a tad bit on the antsy side about it.

I turned to Criss, who was now next to me, wearing large thick shades that hid all traces of his eyes.

" What am I gonna be filming?" I asked him with a bit of a huff.

"You'll see." He said back simply, then walked to his cousin George and pulled him away to talk in private. I looked into the sea of crew members bundled in this store, and caught an acquaintance. I saw Toni Lee, his hair stylist that I always got along with. She was standing the closest to me, so naturally I decided to stand next to her.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" She asked me in a hush.

Quite frankly, I thought she would have known, "No. I thought you knew."

" I just got an e-mail yesterday telling me to come this morning. I didn't know anything about it."

"Funny, I didn't get an e-mail." What was this? Some kinda trick Criss was playing? Was he having everyone question what's going on? Does anyone know?

"Well of course you didn't get an email. We all thought, since you talk to him all the time, that he would have told you in person. We expected him to, but since he didn't, It might be more serious than we thought."

"This is bananas" I huffed. She simply shrugged,

"I don't know what's going on." She added more.

Criss stopped talking to George, then made the announcement for all of us to follow him outside the Luxor. As you can guess, my face stayed absolutely the same, as in, I still remained confused out the ass. He wanted me to walk beside him, but I lacked behind, purposely walking next to George to fish information out. I wanted to know what Criss' deal was.

"Hey George."

His eyes darted to me, only to pry away instantly, "Oh, hey Vicky! How are things?" he asked a tad bit on the nervous side. He let off an uneasy smile, just to throw me off or make me feel better. He knew something I didn't.

"What's going on?" I asked putting my hands on my hips,

"Don't know what you mean?" He rushed.

"Oh, quit the bull! What is going on? Come-on, you can tell me. I'm gonna have to know eventually." I tried to convince him.

"Well, Criss is uh...doing a stunt."

"A stunt of what?" I demanded. He scratched his head, and tried to speed up his walk. I walked just fast enough to catch up to him.  
>"George! A stunt of what?" I fussed, ready to snatch his arm away.<p>

" A stunt Vicky!" He fussed back.

"What kind, Goerge? Stop playing around!"

"with fire, ok! Fire!" He bursted in a speedy-harsh tone, "But he knew you wouldn't like it so he didn't tell you, or anyone else for that matter. He knew someone would blab if they knew, and he knew that you would be clever enough to fish it out of them, so there!" He finished. I stopped.

"What!" I yelled out. He stopped instantly to try and calm me down.  
>" He knows I hate fire! Why is he doing this?"<p>

"Well, he knew you would be mad, so this is the exact reason why he didn't tell you. He wanted you to shoot today, and knew you would refuse if you knew what the stunt was." He said in a rush, "Oh, and by the way, your sister called. She wants to let you know that she's on her way to the stunt with us!" He dashed off away for me, and walked along side other crew members, leaving me puzzled by the whole thing. I stood there clue less.  
>"That sneaky bastard!"<p>

We left to the desert after making it passed screaming fans. Great! Just my luck. A desert was just what we needed at a time like this. I was still confused about what George had put on me. I mean, what was he gonna do with fire?  
>As we arrived to the location(in the middle of the desert) Tons of fans showed up to see this one stunt. The funny thing was, that how did they know about this, and I didn't? None of us knew!<p>

I had to get my camera ready for this unknown stunt, while Criss did the same. The heat was almost unbearable, and my sweat came out like I had just come from a pool. Thirty minutes later, you could see paramedics and fire-fighters gather around together. I was panicking. To think things couldn't get worse!

My eyes found Criss in the boiling distance. The heat waves danced in that direction, causing m agony in my gut. He was going to do a stunt in the burning hot, while burning maybe. As I walked toward him, staying a nervous wreck, those stupid heat waves seemed to grow deeper, causing me to almost loose my breath. From my distance, I could feel an even hotter heat, and I knew it was the fire being prepped by the chiropractor. The humidity of it caught me in the mouth, so when trying to breath, it was like suffocation! It was too hot for this, and dangerous!

"Criss! What on earth is going on? What are you planning to do!" The panck slipped from my mouth. He stood from his RV, wearing protection gearand holding a helmet in his hand.

"Alright Vicky, you caught me. You see that beaten van over there?", He pointed, I rolled my eyes to it.

"Yeah..."

"well, I'm gonna be strapped in it by hand cuffs and tape, rope and pretty much whatever else people can find to bound me."

"And what else!" I demanded, heart going rampid.

"And if I don't get out in the short time frame provided...the car will blow in flames!" he said quickly and quietly almost like avoiding me trying to hear it.

"What! Are you kidding me?" I shouted out. I couldn't help it.

"Hush Vicky!"

"NO! I'm not gonna hush!" My arms went flailing out at him. Thankfully, he caught me by the forearm forcefully to stop me. "You know I wouldn't have agreed to shoot today if I knew that!"

I'm sure loyals from the large crowd in the distance heard me yelling at their hero. I know for a fact Costa and Bri did. Their eyes were bulging so far out from their heads that I could see it from the side of my eyes.

"You're crazy, Criss! You make me sick, you know that!"

" It will be okay! Calm down!"  
>"Hell no! You expect me to film a person I care about, knowing that he might get seriously injured? And You know I hate fire! You must be smelling fumes that don't agree with your brain, because you have clearly lost your mind!" I stormed off toward my shooting station when he ran up behind me and grabbed my arm tightly and suddenly. <p>

"My mom hated my fire tricks, Vicky, but I still did them. Now, if she had the guts to watch her own son burn, then you can film today! There is no excuse!"

"That doesn't mean I have to, Criss. It is _my_ skill you need to film today! If I don't do it, you're screwed and you would have been risking your life for nothing!"

"You act like I don't have other camera men!"

"Use them then." I hissed, wiggling in his tightening hold on my arms, "And let go of me!" I snapped, flinging myself away from him. His eyes stayed fixated on me.

"Please Vicky! Film this! I promise I'll be fine!"

"How do you know? This is no illusion Criss!"

" I don't know, But I NEED you!"

"No you don't! There are other camera men in you crew remember? Get them to do it!"

"But your the best!"

"I don't care Criss!"I shouted. Before I knew it, his arms were wrapping around me in a snake-like hold, bringing me close to him. My arms were flying everywhere! "You're squeezing me damn it!" I forced out with struggle. I felt his hand grab a fist full of my hair, but he didn't pull on it. His other arm stayed wrapped around my waist, and my eyes continued to stay wild and bewildered. He was hugging me. I couldn't breathe, but I didn't want the embrace to go. It has been a while since he has hugged me like this.

"I want you to shut up and listen to me," He harshly whispered in my ear, "If anything happens, whether it's to me or things just get out of hand, I want you to get the hell out of here. You and the crew, get out! My brothers are here to protect you, just in case."  
>"But Criss-"<p>

"I don't want to hear one word about it. I've already told them to make sure you are safe. You, your sister, and the crew, like I said, need to get out of here if things go wrong! Do you understand me!" He asked, now looking deep in my eyes. Even though I wouldn't listen, I nodded anyway.  
>"I understand!" I said quietly,<br>"Good. Now let's do this thing!" He released me slowly, still with a sort of gaze in his eyes, and put his helmet on. He left me to stand there for a second, beginning to head to the 'killer car' as I called it.

The crowd was wild. Thousands of fans were screaming and yelling over a stunt that made my heart beat faster than a drummers beat. About twenty minutes later, Once he was strapped in, I turned on my camera and slowly placed my eye on the eye of the device. I filmed thirty feet away from the car, his orders. A timer was then set up after the spectator POV was safe from harm. He gave a little nod to signal the timer and it was off. He only had forty seconds to get himself free from the metal death trap I called a car. And since professionals locked him in that car so well, it was gonna be even more of a challenge. Today was just not my day!

Ten seconds have gone by, and I felt sick to my stomach. I could see him struggling in the car, which made me even more nervous.

Ten more seconds. You could still hear the fans screaming their heads off, cheering Criss on.

Ten second have slipped by again, and now he only had ten seconds left. On a darker side, the windows from the van started to fog. I was scared to death but I kept filming, even though things were getting unbearable. My sister ran to me, along with J.D and Costa. The fans were counting "Ten, nine, eight, seven..."

" He's not gonna make it!" Costa shouted out. I've never heard him shout.

"Come on Criss!" Bri bursted.

*_crowd*__  
><em>_"_Four, three.."  
>My heart was pounding.<br>_*crowd*__  
><em>_"_Two!...!"

" SHIT! DUCK!" Is all I could register before the ends of the earth catapulted on me.

KABLAAM!****

Sudden Cries bursted out, as glass and ash blew everywhere.

I screamed but couldn't hear it. Even though J.D and Costa covered me from the explosion and debris, couldn't help but shove them away, throwing my camera to the ground, not caring if it broke, and ran as fast as I could to the burning car. I could hear them screaming "STOP!" And of course, they ran after me, but I couldn't leave Criss like that. Even though he told me to get out, I couldn't obey him. Never in my wildest dreams could I do such a thing. Fans yelled, my sister tried to hold me over, but at the end, nobody could keep me from him.  
>"Criss! Criss! CRISS!" I ran up to the burning car, which was surounded by paramedics and fire-fighters, just as before. I tore through the glass and dust to get to him.<p>

"Criss!" I shouted in horror.  
>They had him put in the ambulance. His face was bruised and burned a little, but he still looked the same. It wasn't his face that was the problem, but his body was badly injured. Glass, blood, burns, and serious cuts through his skin were easy to see. I jumped on the ambulance.<p>

"Miss! You are not allowed in the vehical! please leave!" Some medical assistant demanded.  
>" That's my friend!" I responded.<p>

"You have to step out!" More shouting.

"Not until I know he's alright." I grasped onto the door.

"Vicky!", J.D came running, "Please do what the man says!" He yelled out.  
>I refused to let go.<p>

"Miss, Get out!"

" If you take him to the hospital, I'm going with him!"

"Miss please. We have to lea-"

"We Have an injured man here! Now, Do you want him to suffer because You didn't leave. Just because I'm on here, doesn't mean you can stop doing your job! Let's go!" I shouted. The man seemed appalled but none-the-less, let me stay in.

"Okay, But when we get to the hospital, you have to go and let us do our job miss!"  
>"Then why aren't we going? Let's go!"<p>

Soon, the doors of the ambulance were closing. There was nothing left to do in the rushing van but hope. An unconscious body was here with a person who cared for him more than anything, but I didn't know what to do. I knew something wasn't right about today, but until now, I haven't been able to detect it.

"Please be okay! You promised you won't leave me alone! You promised you would be okay!"

Update?

**A/N: For those (Probably not on this site) who have read this story on another site and are wondering about the changes, these changes are the originally written chapters. I had to sugar code on the other sites in order to keep the story attached!**

**Try to ignore errors in spelling or punctuation. It happens often and I'll try to fix!**

**Comments, questions and reviews are always appreciated too! Thx 4 reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you Leelan Jacobs for reviewing. You will see what happens! I'm hoping that you are really liking the story! Please keep reading!

At Hospital****

Me, my sister, J.D, Costa, and the rest of the crew, waited in the waiting room to hear news about Criss.  
>I had been crying the whole time, while it may have looked ridiculous to the others. I bet my eyes were red and puffy by now. Good thing J.D was with me, helping through it all.<p>

"He promised J.D." I whispered as tears fell from my eyes and to my lap. His arm was wrapped around my shoulders in the seat next to me. His head was touching mine while I was almost loosing it.

"I know, but he didn't think this was gonna happen."

" But it did. And now he's unconscious in a stupid hospital bed. Shit! He pissed me off and-"  
>" Stop it Vicky!" He cut me off with a rough shake to my arm, "You know, maybe you need some rest? Your eyes are all swollen and red. You need a break."<p>

"But I can't rest. I can't shut one eye unless I know what's gonna happen to him." I lifted my head. J.D took a deep breath and I could feel him rubbing my back.  
>" *<em>sigh<em>* Okay." He let out, "Well, I have to call my mom. I'm sure she's worried, so...I'll be back." He got up after giving me a another soft rub and left to another room to talk alone. My hand graciously found my teary eyes away and whipped the water that was forming in them. I then looked at them, noticing to tear on them. I was seriously hurt, and couldn't help why I even felt that way. I almost sobbed at that point. "He doesn't care about me like that, so neither should I!" I murmured under my breath.

Right then, my sister came over and sat next to me. She gave me a couple of pity looks and handed me some tissue out of her purse.

"Thanks Bri." I took it without looking at her.

"No prob." She smiled. I whipped my irritated eyes and held the tissue in my hands."It must be hard for you." She finally spoke after silence. "I can only imagine what you're going through."

"You have no idea." I sniffed. She grabbed my hand as an impulse and rubbed it for my comfort. I flinched away from her touch by accident, and quiet frankly, I didn't have the energy to be upset with _her_ right now.

"Look Vicky, we don't need to be mad at each other now. We need to stick together so we can make it through this." She had a six sense about my mind, like she could read it.

"Yeah, *_sniffle_* I'm sorry about yesterday. I really shouldn't have been mad at you."

"No, I'm sorry. It wasn't my business to bring all that stuff up. Can you forgive me?"

"*_sniffle*_ I already have." She smiled at my response and hugged me tight. J.D was making his way back over to us and sat down.

"My mom is coming. She's getting on the next plane to Vegas." He told us, "But I have to say, she's taking it rather well compared to the first time he did something like this."

My hands plopped harshly to my lap with frustration, "Oh great!" Sarcasm came out, "Now I'm the one who looks like a big baby! I'm not use to this type of stuff!" I tightly complained. I then felt J.D's heavy arms wrap around me again to shake me.

"Hey, you don't look like a 'big baby' about this situation! If anything, you're one of the few that actually cares. Ma isn't crying now because the shocks just got to her, but believe me when I say she will be when she gets here."

I sucked up snot again and whipped a few tears away. "I just hate feeling like this. I hate being venerable around the crew!*_sniffle* _and damnit, why the hell did I have to shoot it today anyway! He knows that every time he does stunts like this, he puts Mark on the fuckin camera! I don't do these! I just do the fun stuff!" I was losing it again, and felt both his arms give me a good squeeze.

"Calm down, Vicky." He demanded soothingly, "There are tons of reason's he did what he did. One being that every time Mark does the shooting, things aren't as clear as when you do it." He explained. My sister nodded to his reasons; my eyes traveled to hers while she agreed.

"Your stuff is a better quality." She stated simply, rubbing my hand again.

"Let's face the facts; you're just a better camera man than the rest… and a better editor." J.D added.

"And better to look at too. We don't hear Criss' complaining when he has to chomp on your camera lends. You're his friend."

"His best friend." J.D almost cut her off, cutting in.

My tears were drying at all this. My head bounce back and forth between Bri and him, just to really sink in what they were getting at. I let out a small smile, only for it to have left at another distraction.

A doctor came into the lobby wearing a white coat and holding a clipboard, " Is the family of Mr. Christopher Sarantakos here?" He asked looking at the name funny and then glancing back at the waiting guest.

"We're here." J.D came out as we stood and headed to him.

"So doctor, how is he doing?" He asked. I held onto his arm, just in case I wouldn't like the news and decided to lose my mind again. The doctor glanced at his papers, rustling through them with a focused face.

"Well, from the looks of it...not very good." Hearing that made my heart sink. "Then again, he's not in critical condition either. It's hard to make out at this point."

"Will he survive this? I mean, we need to know!" Costa almost panicked.

"Well right now, all we are able to do is test, but it's very hard to tell. I'm sorry. We are doing everything we can for him, but right now, we can't be so sure. We don't know." The doctor said with meaning to his heart. He then flipped through some papers, nodded, and left leaving us to stand in the cold silents.

My eyes wanted to poor out but I couldn't let myself go just yet. But, that didn't mean that I didn't become breathless almost instantly. I felt J.D's warm arm come in contact with me again, and he gave me another good squeeze, indicating that if I needed to let loose, I could. There was a good comfort in that feeling, but I wanted it to be Criss comforting me, not him.

Everyone was in shock. I looked around the room filled with crew members. It was a spectacle to witness. It was silent, and dead in here. I could finally feel my ear swell with blood and heat. How could he do that to us? He left us here worried to death. How could he do that to his brothers or his mom? How could he do that to me! I was there to watch the suicide, and he wasn't even here for me to yell at him! He tricked me, and I wanted to slap him! I wanted him to be here in my face, uninjured, and ready for my arguing!

"Why does he do this? He always has to go to the extreme!" Costa grimaced, then stormed out with his cell phone glued to his hand, angrily punching in numbers as he left. Brianna followed him with worry to calm him down. J.D sighed long and rough, but he was much more cooled off than I was. He couldn't lose it just yet. He had to remain a stone until things were confirmed. If he were to lose it now, then no-one would be able to hold their composer.

I was slipping. I was boiling up and ready to crack. I felt a harder hold on my shoulder, which had disappeared when I was thinking of Criss.  
>" It's going to be okay." He whispered to my forehead.<p>

"I gotta see him. I gotta see him J.D!" I was at the verge. My tears ready to pour. 

"Vicky! It's fine!" He tried to retain my tightening stance.

"No it's not. Sorry J.D…" I lost it. My anger was raging in me now. "I hate him! I hate him!" I began, almost yelling while his hold got tighter. I could feel his other hand coming to hold me, "I gotta see him!" I shoved him away from me, and stormed off to find that doctor even though J.D tried to pull me back. I was way too heated! I was hurt and I was concerned!

"Doctor!" I yelled through the bright and thick halls filled with enterances to rooms and caught the same doctor's attention from the lobby.  
>He turned around, lifting his head from the notes in his hand,"Yes Miss..."<p>

"It's Vicky!" I caught up to him.

" What is it?"

"I need to see Criss!"

" Right now nobody is suppose to see him." He said calmly.  
>"I have to!"<p>

"Is it urgent?"

"Does it have to be?" I tested him back.

"Are you even family?"

"What's that gotta do with anything?" I got offended.

His hands rose in surrender with a roll to his eyes, "Look Ms. Vicky, I understand that Mr. Sarantakos must be very special to you but I simply can't let you-"

I grabbed the collar of his shirt, bracing myself for trouble but not caring if it happened, "If I don't see him, if I don't have a chance to get a glimpse, I'll break down! Please let me see him! I love this man!" It slipped out without a problem and loudly! I then gasped out at myself, turning my lips inside my mouth in embarrassment. The heat from my ears spread to my cheeks in a flush.  
>The doctor looked at me; His eyes widened and judged. he knew It must of been awful for me to have blurted something like that out. He probably thought I was some obsessed fan, but had to regain his memory when he remembered seeing me out there in the lobby, inches away when he was giving information. He knew I was telling the truth. I had the whole desperate look in my eyes.<p>

"*_sigh*_ Fine. I'll let you see him, but only you right now okay! Later, we will allow whoever wants to see him." His eyes went from scared to kind in a matter of seconds, but then returned to a more irritated form as his eyes traveled to my gripping hands, "*_Clears throat*_Now could you please let go of my shirt!"

I eyes traveled to my clenching fists, and from more embarrassment, I let go instantly, watching how his collars unraveled from the wrinkles I gave it.

"Sorry." I mouthed. "And thank you. You have no idea how much thi-"

His hand rose to cut me off, "That's enough!" he fixed his shirt and collar, "Now follow me!"

We walked to Criss' room, and he opened the door. My eyes started to water once I saw him. He looked helpless. I went to the hospital bed and let the tears come from my eyes. He really was in bad condition. Even more than when I saw him in the ambulance. Just looking at him made me realize how much he really meant to me, and how much I wanted to yell at him for doing what he did! My little tear dropped onto his bed. I could see them.  
>"I'll leave you alone for a while." The doctor stated calmly and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.<p>

**A/N: Thank u 4 reading! Reviews are loved and thanks again to Leelan for doing so! More to come soon!**

**I hope this pace is not to fast!**


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to **Leelan Jacobs **4 reading, and I'm glad the pace is understandable. As far as J.D is concerned, well, nobody reacts calmly to tht kind of stuff, so I hope tht answered your thought. I didn't write his reaction tho. SORRY!

It's funny how the tables turn. One minute Criss and I were laughing and having a good time, and the next minute, things were as silent as the grave.

I watched him for the next three days. There was only a sight sign of him getting better. He was still life-less in my eyes however. No movement what so ever came from his body. The doctor said he might be in Acoma, but when he said that, I knew that wasn't the case. After all, it's only been three days. He couldn't have been anyway. He was responding to all of us, so that was the proof! My voice was the main one he would listen too, so that's good right?

I never left his side. I was in that room all the time, and barely left except for the occasional wash-up and tooth brushing. My sister and J.D were always there as well and I believed they were going through the same game. We all cared about Criss, I just wish we could care while he was active. Him being limp in a bed wasn't helping our thought process. And yet, though I hate him beyond all reason right now, I couldn't help but feel sympathy. Hell, I love the guy!

"Vicky, Hun, are you hungry?" J.D asked coming into the room while I sat beside Criss' bed.

"No." I answered simply.

"Come on, you gotta eat something!" He raised his tone, putting demand in it.

"No, not now. I'll be fine."

"You can't keep doing this to yourself. You haven't eaten in a few hours."

"I'll be fine J.D. Don't worry about me. I'll eat when I get hungry."

He stared down at me, shook his head, and didn't argue. He walked closer toward me, having me almost react negatively. I couldn't do that however, for Criss was his brother, and I couldn't be selfish.

"Thank you for being here, Vicky. It brings some peace at mind when we know others care just as much as we do. I don't know what we would do without you." He took another look at me, then back at his brother.

Costa walked in with a rush in his voice. His cell was being shoved back into his pocket, after using it I assume.

"Momma's flight will be here in an hour. Do you want me to pick her up, or are you gonna do it?" He asked stepping in more.

"I'll pick her up." He answered. He stood up and headed toward the door,  
>"Are you going to be okay here Vick?"<p>

I smiled for the fact he used my nickname Criss used a lot, and God how it was irritating that it wasn't Criss using it, but that negativity didn't show, "Yeah, I'll just watch him a little bit more."

He nodded and then left out in a hurry. My sister went along with him, leaving Costa and I here alone to talk. I've never really been close to the other brother. He wasn't a mean guy by any means, but I just never had a connection. My sister on the other hand thought that I could have been crazy in not taking note of Costa. I just never really clicked with him, is all.

He patted my shoulder , that I definitely tried not to react to, and looked at Criss in a studied face.

"You know, Now that I think about it," he began, not looking at me, "I believe he would be happy that you didn't listen to him during the stunt," He stopped in silents, making me nervous at it, " I wish he would just stay away from the stunts, you know."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I'm about ready for him to stop them myself, especially if I'm the one who has to shoot them."

"He really gets on our nerves with them." He huffed.

"Tell me about it." I agreed, bringing my eyes back down to Criss. "I'm pretty sure your mom is fed-up too. I would hate to be in her position."

I heard I slight laugh come from him, but it almost sounded sarcastic, like he was laughing to prove something. I couldn't help my face from scrunching up with question.

"You are already in her position." He smiled to me.

"Huh?" Now I was confused, and majorly, "What do you mean?"

He turned to me with an even more confused face then mine, and I was clueless.

"Oh come-on," He started, smiling at first to see if I was joking, but then frowning when my expression remained the same, "You can't tell me that you didn't notice." He was serious now. My head was cocking to the side, I could feel it.

"The man watches you like a hawk." He hesitated to say.

"So…what does that have to do with anything?" I hissed.

"It means that everything you do, Criss wants to know about it. I mean," He was almost speechless, "You never noticed?"

My eyes were probably miles wide by now, "No—I mean…I guess. It never crossed my mind."

" Vicky," He was baffled. He took a seat next to me, grabbing my attention ten fold, "you don't know how many times my brother has watched over you. Even when you think nobodies there, he always makes sure you alright. Its like he's a stalker." He laughed, "The guy has been doing this forever now, and _you _didn't know?"

"No—I—I didn't bother to pay attention, Costa. But...I don't understand. Wh-"

"Don't bother asking why. I think you understand. You don't need me to say anything." He cut me off and I didn't say anything else to him, but I was beyond speechless now! I was extremely confused! What is Costa trying to say? Is it the way I love Criss that keeps me from asking, or is it maybe the fact that Costa is trying to tell me something. Like if Criss...NO! It can't be, or maybe it is. Why does Criss watch me? Could it be that he loves me too?

"This is bananas." He finished off, smiling again. He stood up, still laughing to himself. What the hell was so funny? "I'm gonna go get some coffee." He told me, still smugly smiling, "Do you want some?" I shook my head, still staring at him with wide eyes. He walked out the room, shaking his head but _still smiling!_

"_What an idiot_." I let my mind speak.

**A/N: Thank you again Leelan Jacobs for reading! Please continue to read! And sorry for any mistakes in the story. I tried to fix most in my editing but please don't get upset if there are errors! New post will be up soon. Thanx and Keep reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you **MiMiBubbles** and my two **Guests **who replied. I'm so glad u guys r enjoying the story and I can't wait for ya'll to see what happens next myself!

**-Continue-**

J.D and Dimitra came in, and right on time, thank God! I was so engulfed in what Costa had told me that I was beginning to get trapped in his words before they walked in!

"Dimitra?" I ran to her, relieved that there was another crier in the building now.

"Vicky!" She hugged me, "I'm so glad that you're here.".

After she let go from the squeezing hug, she took a long look at me, making me feel uncomfortable again, but then it broke, and her eyes went traveling to the ache!

"Is that my boy?" She asked in grimace.

I nodded as my only reaction, "Yes, that's him."

"Oh God! Christapha!" She spat out, her Greek accent rolling off her tongue. She covered her mouth with her hands to silence the coming sobs. J.D gave her a good squeeze as she cried.

"Why does he do this to me!" She bursted, "Does he want me back in the hospital! I don't get it!"Her tears poured out. J.D patted her back, and sat her next to me. There she continued to hold the sobs as best as she could. "He's killing me! My heart cannot hold on forever!"

J.D stayed awkwardly at the door, letting her feel his vibe. She swiftly turned her eyes to him and glared, her mouth turning into two thin lines.

"Why the hell weren't you watching him, J.D!"

His arms quickly rose at his defense before he brought his excuse. I swallowed down hard, feeling a lump of stuff slowly gravitate down my throat.

"How was I suppose to stop him, ma? He's his own person!" The yelling began.

"But you know I hate when he does these things!" She answered in a shift of her seat.

"Ma, I tried! I mentioned you! I did, I promise, but the man simply wouldn't listen! You have to believe me, momma!"

"How can I believe you J.D when my son is laying here on this bed!" She hissed harshly.

"I'm your son too! Don't you think we are heartbroken too?"

The silence held over again in an unnerving feeling. I couldn't stay in the room during family matters, for; I wasn't a part of their family. It was just too weird and too out of reach for my taste. I didn't like feeling uncomfortable either, especially when it came to Dimitra.

I stood up, slowly but surely inching passed Dimitra, only to be stopped.

"Hold on, where are you going?" J.D asked a bit too sternly for my taste.

"This is ya'lls conversation. I have nothing to do with this."

He looked a bit taken back by my comment, and that's when my mouth zipped shut and my lips tucked inside my mouth. I said too much.

"You are a part of _this _family now. You've always been." Dimitra cut in. My eyes closed in the desperation to leave! I knew what that meant.

"Sit down, Vicky." J.D began with a cold face, "You need to settle this with us."

The one time I thought I could get some fresher air, it was taken away from me by my affiliation with Criss. I slowly turned around on the heels of my feet, only to inch back to Dimitra, where the argument started up again, and I had to stay in the middle of it.

**-Continuing-  
><strong>  
>Brianna had to leave on the third day of that week. Her plane was coming in at 9:00 p.m. So that night, even though I was tired from being in the hospital all day, I left to take her to the airport. There was no talking between us in the car.<p>

At Airport**  
><strong>  
>"In Nine minutes, you'll be on that plane back to Cali." I said sounding hopeful to improve the mood.<p>

"Yeah." She huffed, " I'm a bit ready to go. This could possibly be the worst vacation here I've taken so far. We didn't do anything, but maybe on my next visit, eh?"

I shrugged, "Maybe. Sorry it sucked."

"No, No! That's okay, Vicky. You did what you had to do."

"Yeah, I know but-"

"Look," She cut me off, wrapping her arms around my neck, "You stay in good faiths, sis! Don't let Criss go! Do you understand?" She demanded. I nodded with hesitation, but smiled back at her when she bubbled up. She hugged me tight after that and let go in a slow release. She rubbed down her clothes to fix them, then exhaled.

"Make sure you get some sleep okay." She pointed. I nodded again to her.

She picked up her bags, heading to the gate that held entrance to her plane, and I watched her leave. I stayed until that plane was out of my sight. The sunset was absolutely beautiful, but it was then when I felt the world shift in the realization that I had to go back to the hospital, when I decided to leave. 

**Back at Hospital**

Dimitra was sleeping next to Criss on two chairs she had connected to make a little bed. I sat down in a chair next to her and watched both of them for the remainder of that night. Eventually I fell asleep. One more week went by, and we saw more improvement in Criss, but not enough to say he's ready to get out of bed to do the samba.

I was getting so tired these days. I never had any energy, and coffee wouldn't do anything. I was sick of being in a hospital, having my back ache from these crummy chairs, and being hungry and not having the proper food to fill me. Hospital food isn't exactly the tastiest, but as I've been here, I got used to the soy chicken and the unseasoned mash-potatoes.

Criss' family left to the hospital chicken that afternoon. Dimitra obviously was hungry, and I couldn't blame her. Plus, she couldn't bare to see her son in this way anymore, so I guess it was to take a break from the sight. She demanded that I go back to the Luxor to rest, but just like her, I couldn't. Even if the sight wasn't something I wanted to see, I felt obligated to be here, especially since J.D droned that into my head, That doesn't mean that I didn't want to sleep in a more comfortable bed. But that didn't matter; I made myself a spot on these chairs, connected two, spread my legs on them and went to sleep. This by no means was my bed at the Luxor, or my leather couch that felt ten times better than this, but it'll do.

"V-Vicky? Vicky?" My eyes sprung opened to hear a deep and weakened, raspy voice.

"Criss?" I murmured with my eyes blank. I lifted my head from the now space I laid it on; Criss' bed, near his ankle- to see his big brown eyes wide open and staring at me like he's just seen his first magic trick., "Oh God! Criss? Your-Your awake! Holy shi-!"

"What...what happened?" He asked softly, cutting me off. His hand rose, showing all the wires and tubes strapped to it, reaching for his head. He stopped when he caught a glance at all the materials. He then looked at them intensely with not much to express but the confusion on his face.

" It dosen't matter anymore." I finally answered after studying him, "You're okay and awake for heaven's sake! Who cares about what happened!" I almost wanted to cry, But I had let enough come out as it is. I reached for a tight hug after his eyes adjusted to me, followed by the love he gave back when my arms wrapped around him. I squeezed the mess out of him! I was so happy to hear his voice, and see his big eyes again that I didn't even know how to express it. I really did want to cry, but I just laughed instead, so relieved that he was finally awake. It hadn't been long, just two weeks but two weeks feels like forever!

"Bout time you got better!" I pulled away from him, slapping his arm, "Don't you dare scare me like that again!"

His eyes went wider, almost surprised at my reaction, but I wasn't.

"You pissed me off! You can't go doing a fire stunt and expect me to do what you ask-"

" Vicky," He cut me off with an eased expression, "You didn't listen to me," He said trying to sound disappointed and at the moment, I almost believed him. His arms were crossed and his eyes were twirling off into a roll, but then they rolled back to my eyes and he smiled, " Thank you." He came out softly. I smiled back and went toward his face for a kiss on the cheek. He turned his head, making our lips meet too fast for me to catch. At that I left a blank stare and ready to blush,

"Got ya!" He joked laughing softly, being interrupted by nasty, watery coughs. I winced, but smiled and hugged him once again, just to ease off that gross hacking he just did. He still had the tricks up his sleeve though, the old dog! He never changed.

I was so relieved! I pulled out my cell, and dialed his families numbers. Soon Dimitra and her two her sons were in the room and having some of the same reactions I had. This was great moment for all of us, and what a nice feeling that he was alright! He still was an old dog, however!

We were all in the room together, His mom and brothers were still around him, crowding his space from that little bed, but what the hell! It didn't matter what he thought at the moment. It was hard enough for him to get any words out with the three of them, but he managed.

"Vicky?" He got out through the other voices.

"Yeah Criss?" I walked to his bed, being squeezed by the three there. They couldn't made any room? I understood it was a small room, but the least they could do was move over.

"Did I say thank you?" He seemed to shout over the powering voices.

"yeah, you surly did." I did back.

"Well I'll express it again! If you would have listened...I wouldn't have thought you cared, and for that, I'm grateful." He extended his arm for me to grab. I held his hand, not feeling corny at all, and that was surprising! But, I did feel a tad bit weak at the knees from his smile, If I do say so myself.

"You know I'm always here for you." I stated.

"Well, I owe you." He laughed more.

My brow raised while a bit my lip in thought of how. I nodded in agreement just so he wouldn't question me, "Yes you do." I agreed, matter-of-factly.

"I also understand that you haven't eaten." He cut off my thoughts, having his brothers and mother stop in their tracks of speech to look my way.

"Well I did but-"

"But now you need to eat. I'll get J.D to go with you." Again he chopped me off!

"Whatever!" my eyes rolled when I walked to the door, But, my lips couldn't stop curling upward in a smile when I was doing so. My heart was racing, and not because he was hurt, but because he was awake and acting like himself…and so early too! That's a great sign of recovery! Son-of a bitch scared me half to death though, but God did I love him!

**A/N: Thank you all for commenting again! I was really excited about the posts ya'll made! Thank you to the two guests and thank you MiMiBubbles for all sharing your thoughts! Ya'll are awesome and please continue to read and please continue to comment! I hope this story gets better for you.**

**Another post will be up soon!**

**P.S. forgive errors please! There are some I'm sure.**


	11. Chapter 11

LOL to my **Guest: **no I'm not teasing you, or at least I'm not trying anyway

And thank u for commenting, along with **MiMiBubbles**! You guys are awesome!

**Continuing-**

"Well Mr. Sarantakos, everything seems good. If everything stays this good, you'll be out of here by tomorrow." Criss' doctor spoke, flipping through some charts on his clip-board. His eyes met mine briefly, making me blink away instantly from contact. That was the same doctor I harassed a couple of weeks ago, and he hasn't let me let it go.

"Thank you doc." Criss answered, not realizing what exactly was going on.

"No, thank you. You gave us quite a scare. Plus, your friend over here was seriously worried. Miss Vicky is it?," He asked a bit coldly. I nodded shyly, looking toward my feet," You should be happy. If you weren't leaving, I would have had to get new shirts, just so she wouldn't wrinkle them anymore." He spoke quickly and playfully. Again, my eyes buried to my feet, and how interesting they seemed to be at the moment. I could feel Criss' eyes on me, like a grandmother would do! It was beyond irritating.

"What?" Criss asked a bit on the confused side, "What about your shirt and Vicky?"

"Oh nothing, just a little inside joke between her and I." He chuckled, burning his eyes through my skull. I blushed, " Okay you guys. I'll leave you two alone now. Criss, make sure you stay in bed. And Miss Vicky-" He paused. Hell, I could have made a hole in my foot by my hard concentration right now, "Well…" He stumbled on something decent to say, "Just don't do anything stupid." He chuckled, "Tah-tah!" He exited, shutting the door behind him, cheerful as ever and having me turning red. I lifted my head and eyes to the door, making sure it was shut, and exhaled. I then rolled my eyes back toward Criss, where I caught his questioning stare.

"What?" I forced out a bit agitated.

"What happened between you and Doctor Kelly?" He laughed, blowing off the awkwardness but staying serious.

I waved it off trying to stay at ease, "Nothing. Just a little something I said to him. Has nothing to do with you." A very revealing chuckle came out of my mouth after that. Man, I hoped I was a better liar than I gave off!

It was 12:00 p.m. now. J.D and Costa left to the Luxor to get things ready for Criss to come back. Dimitra left with Toni Lee so she could get some sleep. I stayed behind. I felt like I was doing her job, staying here, watching her son, making sure his pillow was fluffed or his covers were fresh, that type of stuff. But now that I thought about it, the more I realized that I was overdoing everything! I wasn't the guys mother. Nor was I a wife or girlfriend. These duties were for those people, and it might cross a bit as desperate to him if I continued to do it.

"Vicky?" I heard him croak out while I was adjusting the sheets on his bed to cover his feet.

"Yeah?" I asked back, occupied.

He sat up in the bed struggling to lift himself up, "Why didn't you go back to the Luxor with J.D and Costa to get some rest. I know you must be exhausted."

" I'm not leaving you alone here. There have been tons of fans coming in and out of this hospital, posing to be your family just so they can see you. No sir!" I protested, finishing what I was doing.

"Well at least get some rest."

"I will, tomorrow when you get back to the Luxor."

At that his eyes became very judgmental and droning. I could feel the hard stare from the tip of my toes to the back of my head." No!" He coldly demanded, "Your gonna go to sleep, even if it kills me!"

" Well, as you can see that didn't work last time." I answered slyly.

Oh Boy, if I thought that first stare had me weak, this next one gave me chills. I actually sensed a bit of danger in his eyes. His arms yanked on the ivy connected to his wrist in discomfort. He bit his lip after studying me, then began to yank harder on the medicine.

"What the hell are you doing?" I finally realized what was happening. "That ivy is what keeps you from being dehydrated!" I panicked. As soon as I saw him yanking on the needle, my arms were up to jab it right back. "Are you crazy!" I asked, my heart rate up and running fast. He looked up at my hovering body to allow me to

see the severity of his insane mind. He yanked harder, letting his skin be pulled by the needle until you could see it escaping out. At that point, I knew how crazy this guy was, by the seriousness in his eyes and how that needle kept coming out. I pounced!

As soon as I thought I could see the end of the needle, I was pinning him to the bed. My legs were straddled over his, and I on top of him in a manner that would definitely reveal tons about our past.

"Are you crazy!" I was out of breath for some strange reason, "You know how much trouble you'll be in if that medicine is detached? That shit is worth thousands per sack, and you're about to waste it all!"

"I understand." He answered with a clear of his throat, "But I gave a demand, not a request. I wanted you to sleep, knowing how tired you must be from taking care of me."

I was baffled. "You're insane." I huffed out. He looked intensely in my eyes from the stance that we were in. I tried to remain serious but when my breast are blocking the view between him and I, I have a hard time not wanting to crack up.

"Come on. Please rest?" He once again asked. I glanced at my pinning arms, one clamping the needle back in his wrist, and the other holding the other wrist in a death grip above his head. This was definitely _not_ gonna start rumors at all!

My eyes rolled at the embarrassment, and I finally uttered the disabling words, "Fine! I'll rest." I groaned out, catching a slight smile from him, "But I'm not leaving this hospital."

"That's fine!"He answered. I unpinned his wrist and slowly crawled over and off him. I began to fix myself, smoothing my yellow ti-shirt. Criss scooted over to the edge of his bed, still with the smile. "Here, sleep here." He patted the area, telling me to do it.

My eyes went wide, "No Criss, I can't! The bed is merely big enough for you!"

"It's enough. Trust me."

"But…you're naked!" I whined.

"I'm covered, Vicky! You can't see anything through this gown."

"What will people say?" I was so nervous, I couldn't even imagine the thought.

"What people?" he asked back, making a twist at the face.

"Criss?"

"Vicky?" He was getting even more aggravated, "Oh God, come-on! You act like you've never seen me naked!" He exclaimed, "Hello, we have had sex-" Right before he said it, My palm was cupping his mouth shut.

"Shut-up Criss!" I fussed back at him, "You are way too loud to be mentioning that type of business!"

Right before I could react, He bit down on my palm, making me pull away instantly to tend to the pain in a quick shriek of a cry. He would have had a good chunk of hand if I let him continue!

"God! You're a child!" More fussing came out as I rubbed the bite mark.

"Sleep with me!" He demanded.

"Criss!"

His eyes rolled once again at my behavior, "Not like that, Vicky! Jesus! Who's the child now!"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Just come into the bed and go to sleep! I swear, that is all we are going to be doing in here."

"No games?" I asked with a bite of my lip.

"No games." He finalized, "I couldn't even do anything to you even if I wanted to." He explained. I felt like a major idiot! I took my shoes off, and slowly got in. He welcomed me with his arms wrapped around my shoulder. He gave me a good squeeze and invited me to lay my head on his pillow. To tell you the truth, it wasn't that bad, but of course he would never know that. He doesn't need to know I kinda trust him.

"See, I told you no games." He giggled smugly. I felt his icy toes curl against mine, embracing the warmth in another person. I instantly began to grow red in a flush. I wanted him off me! I wanted him as far to the edge of the bed as he could get! I wanted him to not touch me or breath in my ear anymore! I wanted all of that to cease because if he continued, I might pounce on him again, and just take him for myself!

"To close?" He asked-his warm breath tracing my ear-I couldn't help myself from pushing it against his mouth. I know I wanted to say _YES Back up! _But I just couldn't do it. His arms felt like butter, and it was the most comforting thing I've felt in a long time.

"No." I breathed out, "Its fine." It surprised me how vulnerable I just got, and how he made me feel like it was fine to be that way. I felt like no one could hurt me-even though he was the one injured.

"Don't let go."

"What?" He questioned rather rudely.

Oops, shit I said too much!

"Nothing, the bed's to low!" I made in a quick save that had his head flopping back down to the pillow. I took a collective sigh of relief, so glad that he didn't hear it correctly.

"Oh." He huffed out, curling his toes back with mine.

**A/N: Thank you all for commenting! I love it and appreciate it very much! I hope to get some-more readers but until then, I hope you enjoy what's happening so far! Please keep reading, and please keep commenting. Sorry it took a little minute posting, but the next post should be up soon. I will try to post once every week if not more. Thankies!**

**P.S. Just ignore any errors. I flew through this update so I know there are mistakes! And sorry if this post was a little too fast paced! **


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you soooooo very much **Summer**! That comment was by far the best one I've gotten thus far! It made my day! Thank you for reading, and I hope to hear from you again!

**Continuing…..**

The next morning, the doctor gave Criss his final check-up so that he could be ready to leave the hospital that day. Of course he was ready, he could do all kinds of stuff now that he usually does. He ate regular hospital crap, and to top it all off, he just I_ had _to take a 'colon cleaner' before he could leave. How embarrassing is it to hear the guy you find irresistible tell you there isn't enough tissue in the bathroom. Gross! To add on to the extra expecting thing, He had to leave the hospital in a wheel chair. I was the one pushing his chair out to the front. I definitely felt like a personal slave now.

_*walking and rolling*___

_"_You know, you're not exactly forty pounds. I am pushing a grown man right now, who just happens to be a bit heavier than me."

"I could have sworn that I was the one in a wheel chair for being injured. I can't help being in it. Breaking the rules here wouldn't exactly be in our best interest."

I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling over in my head, "weren't you the one trying to yank the ivy out your wrist."

"That was for another cause." He pointed back to me, almost making me swerve the chair, "You refused to go to sleep."

"Oh yeah, you and your morals."

I felt the sting of his glare come toward me, but it didn't scare me to look at it. He waved off the comments and I waved off the eyes.

"You are not doing that stunt again. You scared me to death." I told him.

"Oh come on Vicky! I've done worse."

"No!" I spat out, jerking the wheel-chair too, "I lost more water from my eyes then when I do using the bathroom. You really scared me, and on top of that, I was forced to endure your family's arguments."

"They consider you family. I can't disagree with that. It's not my fault they wanted you there."

"Yes it is! If this stunt never happened, I would have been fine. I was only doing what I thought you would do if you were in my situation." He laughed from flattery, after I stated it.  
>"Seriously, don't do it again." I demanded again, more seriously that time. "I don't know what I would do if you got hurt, and I would have to go through that mess again."<p>

_"*sigh*_ Okay." He agreed with his head down.

"Promise?" I asked

"I promise."

A sigh of relief came out my mouth while we rolled outside where my car was waiting.

"I am so ready to leave. It's been what? Three weeks?"

"Yeah, and I haven't seen the sun much lately." I admired the beauty of the smog filled sky and the highly humid air that frizzed my hair.

Once we were finally to my car, we noticed an officer following behind us. It wasn't odd, but you just never knew the reasons behind the random people. He strolled to us with some purpose, and halted us from getting in the car.

"Excuse me ma'am, We need the wheel chair back." He demanded politely.

It was a bit nice to have someone ask for something other than an autograph. I had forgotten that we were supposed to turn them in.

"Oh, no problem. Just let me get up." Criss answered, grabbing the arms of the chair and hoisting up with struggle. Once He had turned around, our kind officer, who only wanted the wheel-chair, went blank in the face.

"Here you go man. We're all done." Criss rolled the chair back to him. It bumped into his beer belly and he didn't bother to fetch it after it started to roll away. He just continued to stare at Criss in a sort-of awe.

"Sir?"He asked again. Still no answer.

"Umm...sir? Officer?"

"Is he okay?" I was a little worried. "Maybe he's constipated?" I just wanted to say something that would get them both into a less akward pose. Of course Criss caught it, and darted me a cold look.

"Why would you say that? That's rude." He explaimed.

"Don't sound so surprised you little priss. I was just asking."

"But there is a time and place for that. This is a security guard of the hospital. You don't just go around asking if someone has bowel problems."

We were fussing like the officer didn't exsist. It was just the right time to start a bicker, too!

"I ask all kinds of weird stuff, Criss. Don't make this strange because you think you're gonna be emberrassed!"

"I don't think we need to be starting an argument right now, Vicky."

"Am I specifying that this is an argument?" I countered back.

His eyes rolled with the aggrivation, "You're insane!"

"Look who's talking?-"

The officer cut us off, making us glare at him with disturbed eyes. He waved his arms about in our direction, still with that look on his face.

"You're—you're Criss Angel!"

Criss looked my way, seeming a tad annoyed. "Yeah that's me." He gave false enthusiasm and fake cheeky grins. That time, I did let out a small burst of laughter, only to get the stink eye again from Criss.

"Oh my God, I'm such a big fan!" The officer confessed, just about as gitty as an animated Japanese school girl.

Criss gave his regards, "Thank you. I'm glad to have as one of my Loyals."

"Well, of course! It's my pleasure to be one!"

"Oh God!" I couldn't help but groan the complaint. Criss nudged me harshly in the rib from it. That jack-ass!

"I didn't even know you were here in _this _hospital!"

"Really? I've been here for the past three weeks. You didn't know?"  
>"No! I've been on duty!" He chuckled uncomfortably, "Your show didn't give us the warning that you've been hurt."<p>

"Oh, well it wouldn't, I suppose." Criss smiled back.

"Well, why is that?" The officer asked, worried in the face.

"That episode won't air until next season. I just thought you would have known since it was broadcasted on Las Vegas News those weeks ago."

The officer shock his head briefly, "Oh, you see, I wouldn't have known that." Another confession, "I don't watch the news. It disturbs me."

Now we were both confused.

"I don't get it." I budded in, rudely indeed, "You say the news is disturbing but you work as a security officer at a hospital. Doesn't that get gross too?"

The plump man adjusted his belt-even-though it was already too tight. He whipped some sweat off his cherry red face, breathing heavily, before speaking.

"It gets gross for the doctors. Security doesn't touch the patients. We just see them entering in the building." He explained, "As for Criss, I must have not been on duty that day to have known he was here."

He explained it to good understandings. Criss glanced back my way with a smile.

"I know this is too much to ask but," The officer began, "can I have your autograph?"

"Of course. It's not a problem at all."

He searched in his pockets for a pen, but couldn't find one.  
>"Vicky? Do you have," *<em>searching through pockets* "<em>...a pen somewhere?"

I searched my pockets, but didn't have one either, "No." I answered, " We seem short on pens."

"Oh, that's okay. I have one." He took out his pen from his uniform pockets, and handed it to Criss. However, Criss stayed in search mode, patting down his pants, digging everywhere on them, as it seemed.

"Shit! Now I need some paper." He finally admitted.  
>"That's fine too. I don't want it on paper." The officer waved off, making Criss cease the searching. I was thrown off, totally.<p>

" I want it on my arm."

Of course, that wasn't too bizarre, but I normally hear things like this, whether it's the arms, the legs, or chest. Either way it goes, it doesn't matter where it is, it's still head turning, and strange. I mean, You have to take a shower some time.

"Okay, I'll do that." Criss answered, raising an eyebrow.

Trust me, this was nothing compared to what Criss has had to do in the past.

The officer lifted his uniform sleeve and pointed to the area he wanted signed. I couldn't help in leaning closer to look deeper at his arm. What fun it was to see blemishes and red marks scattered about it.

"Is that a mole?" I pointed, examining too closely.

"Oh yeah, look at that." Criss sounded interested, letting off a small smile while looking closer too. The security guard smiled in return.

"I thought you might have noticed. It's cool isn't it?"

"Sure. I guess" I answered. It wasn't amazing if that's what he wanted to know.

"Don't listen to her. She's just cranky. I'll be happy to sign your arm." He put his autograph right near the mole, placing swirls, some kind of circle, and squiggles on the arm, then handed the pen back to the officer.

"There you go. An autograph from me to a fan."

"Thanks Criss!"

"No problem. Make sure you show it off to the other officers."

"Oh I will! Don't you worry." He was ecstatic, "And have a good trip home."

The two waved bye, and we slowly made it to my car parked in front of the hospital, hopping in the car. The officer went the opposite way, still psyched about his inched autograph.

_*Starting the car*__  
><em>" His reaction was priceless." I finally admitted. I began to turn the wheel to back out from the hated parallel parking that I had done earlier.

"Yeah. But, I love them all. All freaks belong to me."

"Ho yeah!" I agreed in colors.

**A/N: Thank you again, Summer for commenting! Thanks to all who read! As you guys know, comments are always loved! I do accept constructive posts, but anything bashing won't be tolerated. I understand this story might not be the best out there, but every writer needs some honest and good hearted comments! Please keep reading and reviewing, and I'll be sure to post a new chapter soon!**

**P.S. Ignore errors! Thankies!**


	13. Chapter 13

___Thank you Summer! I try to keep errors at a minimum but sometimes I just don't catch the mistakes. Thank You Leelan Jones! As you can see, I did abandon this story for a while, but I don't intend to do that all the time._

**  
><strong>When we arrived at the Luxor, tons of fans, hundreds, were waiting for Criss. I wanted to say thousands, but maybe that was too dramatic.

"WELCOME BACK CRISS ANGEL!" They all screamed from inside, shaking eardrums if that was possible..

J.D, Costa, and Dimitra were here, waiting in front of the crowd with a welcome banner. Criss turned to me with surprised eyes and reddening cheeks.

"Vick! Did you-"

"Nope, I had nothing to do with it."

He grabbed my shoulder, and I grasped his hand tight while we walked over to the 'three stooges' that stood to be his family

"Did you have anything to do with this!?" Criss yelled out with a big smile on his face, trying to speak louder than the screaming fans.

"It's just a little welcome home gift from your fans. Your injury was all over the news, so we thought it would be nice to invite Loyals to see you come back!" Costa shouted back

Criss moved his hands from my shoulders, and gave quick hugs to his family. After that, he turned to look at all his adoring fans. He blew kisses and they shouted with lungs bursting.

J.D handed him a new mega phone with a fresh printed Mindfreak Logo

" You guys are the best!" Criss shouted through it, and as you could guess, more screaming!

Criss and I lingered longer. His family went away to the production office, I assume. You should have seen Criss' face. It lit up in a smile with every fan that came to support him. Young people, old people, all the types of fans you could have were there.

"I just want to say that you all mean everything to me! I want to thank you for coming and supporting me. Like I said before, without you, my great fans, I wouldn't be here right now. And you have showed me how much you really care, and I thank you so much" He ended with a couple of heartfelt words, then stepped away from the microphone, and headed my way.

He put his arms around me, and stared at the exiting fans.  
>As we admired, two girls wearing all his merchandise came up to us, screaming and acting love sick just over seeing his face.<p>

_*the two crazy fans*_

__" Oh my gosh! Criss! We are so happy you're okay! We missed you!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Mae! Melanne!?" What are ya'll doing here?" I asked already annoyed.

"Umm…we came to support Criss, Duh!" Mae answered back with sass.

" Well thanks?" Criss hesitated.

"YOUR HOT!" Melanne shouted in a quick burst, halting herself from leaping forward on Criss, and twisting her hair. Criss began to turn red. And you know what the funniest part of all this? Criss and I have actually known these girls for a while. I believe it all started back in 2001 and it's funny how we all met.

_FLASHBACK__  
><em>_(__**2001, Oct 12**_

_ "Okay! Action!" I shouted out through the camcorder. The sky was cloudy, and the day was mucky and humid, making it perfect weather to record in! _

_I was recording a live trick Criss was doing on the streets of Vegas for his TV show Supernatural. He was doing the simple stuff I feel in love with, making a roach appear from a random spectator's coffee cup._

_In the distance, I could see rain coats and dark colors surrounding me that held to be more spectators. There was one that stood out, however, making it hard to ignore through the camera lends. Bright red hair bounced in my view behind some taller viewers. A chalk white hand waved about frantically toward Criss while he was in the middle of revealing the roaches, desperately trying to get his attention.__  
><em>_All of a sudden, in the middle of the shoot, the same hyper active girl, about 16, came running in the middle of filming. She circled around Criss, jumping around like she had, had too much candy. Her blue eyes were wide and wild, and her braced mouth was wide in a smile as she quickly grabbed Criss by the arm, making him spill a little coffee from a coffee cup he was holding.___

_"Uh... miss? What are you doing?" He confusley asked her with his eyes now wide.__  
><em>_"Vicky...stop the film!" He told me, still looking at the young girl with hesitance.___

_I stopped immediately, not ceasing the thought that this chick was indeed crazy.___

_She stopped in front of him and smiled again, brightly, " I've been waiting almost two years to see you!" She shouted out. He lifted an eyebrow and turned to me with a little panic. I could only shrugged my shoulders. I couldn't do anything to help him right then. The girl hadn't done anything yet.___

_"Uh...thanks?" He answered with uncertainty._

___"No! I mean I've been waiting on you soooo long. You are really hot!" Again she exclaimed._

___"That's nice of you!" He backed up, but she took a step forward, " Back away please!" He tried to warn her, putting his hands in front of him.___

_"Can I touch your hair!", she blurted in randomness. All eyes from the crowd slowly grew wider and wider. Where was Costa and J.D when you needed them?_

___"No?"_

___"Your nails?!" Another random question._

___"No!" Criss hissed, brows beginning to scrunch._

___"Can I touch something!?", she reached for his shirt eagerly._

___"NO!" He swipped her hand away, " Can someone please get this lady!?"_

___"But why? I'm a good fan!" She pointed to her wrist band with his logo, sounding desperate. The band was black and had the Mindfreak label on it in bold red letters. Criss looked at it carefully.___

_People around us were beginning to freak, give the same WTF expression I was giving off.___

_"Oh will you look at that...a wristband with my label on it." He gave false enthusiasm._

___"Yeah! And I have more!"__  
><em>_"But..." His face twisted with more confusion, "How do you have more? I don't have that many things out for sale."_

_Her big blue eyes started to wander off in daze and innocents. She fiddled with her shirt and bit her bottom lip, contemplating on how to explain her answer._

___"Umm...I...bribed your crew to make them..." _

_He backed away from her again._

___"Okay now you're scaring me."_

_"Please Criss! I'm your biggest fan! I've known you since the late 90's!" She grabbed his shirt and held onto his waist, clinging to him like some sort of Velcro doll.__  
><em>_"I can see that!" He swallowed down hard on something, definitely nervous "Vicky?!" He voiced out without showing the panic. Like I could do something! What was I supposed to do? I wasn't his bodyguard. ___

_I walked over to him and tried to separate the crazy fan from him by pushing her aside, however, that's when another desperado came along! This new one was about the same age as the one attacking Criss now. She had blonde hair and brown eyes, as I could see behind her glasses._

_She tapped me on my shoulder and pushed me aside when I was beginning to answer.___

_"HEY!" I shouted_

_"Move it girlfriend! We came to see Criss." She rudely bit._

_"Don't touch me!" I could hear Criss fussing in the background.__  
><em>_I looked at him, now panicking. He mouthed "Help me" and all I could do was shrug again and mouth back, "I can't." _

_He rolled his eyes, and turned back to the girl. I looked back at the other.___

_"What's your name?" I asked the new girl with full attitude._

___"My name is Mae, and that over there is Melanne." She grabbed my shoulders, coming really close to my face, but almost seeming to want to knock me away from her "We're Criss' number one fans!"_

"_I can see that, now your gonna have to take your hands off me."_

___"Not yet!" She bit, "You seriously don't know how far we have come to see Criss, and I'll be damned if anyone is gonna get in the way of that. Step aside!" She demanded harshly. _

_"You can't demand anything of me!"_

_"Fine." She huffed in a finalization. At that, she started digging in her hefty brown purse around her shoulder. Tissue and pens started to fall out until she finally got out what she must have been looking for. I witnessed a 16 year old pull out a red wallet, and started to bribe me!_

_"I've got fifty bucks that says you need to step aside. You can do that, can't you?"_

_I felt my lip being bitten by my tooth. The offer was tempting, but for fifty dollars, I could only put gas in my tank. I wasn't about to let some fish-head teen bribe me just so she could touch Criss inappropriately. _

_"I don't know….that's kinda cheap to bribe."_

_"You want more? I can give honey. Money isn't a problem."_

_And here I am struggling on finances, when a teenager tells me she's better off. _

_"I don't think so."_

_"Look, I'ma have to call security on you if you don't leave the area." I could still hear Criss in odds in my distance. This was bananas._

_"Look, either you take the money, or I'll tell Criss' spectators that we were harassed by Criss' security. I bet the media would love that story."_

_"That's black mail!"_

_"What can I tell ya? I'm serious about Criss."_

_"Some fan you are. You would risk his career just because I didn't accept your money?"_

_She shrugged her shoulders, "Either way, we win. I can see him now, or later when he is on trial for abuse."_

_This girl knew the tabloids better than I did. She knew what would happen to a celebrity if abuse of any kind was on their record. I swear my head was already throbbing for a choice. Criss' job, or the money?_

_I quickly nodded in thought, "Fine." I huffed, rolling my eyes to Criss' direction. I discreetly extended my hand to her wad of cash, "Give me the money." _

_Her face instantly brightened with a smile. She let out a creepy giggle and slapped the cash in my hand. Before she could even look Criss' way, however, I grabbed her by the caller forcefully and shoved her toward the wet ground near wide eyed observers._

_"SECURITY!" My lungs exploded, making sure they didn't miss my voice. Soon two big and buff guards came my way with some purpose. Mae's eyes were wild and bulging. She tried to scuff up herself from the ground, but was gently grabbed by one of the bodyguards in the nick of time. Before he did any pulling away, I placed that wad of money in my pocket and glanced at those big brown deceived eyes of her's._

_"I don't get black-mailed! You can tell cops that all you want. You don't have my name." I was about ready to stick my tongue out!_

_Mae was pulled up and slapped the guard's hands off her. She brushed herself off, still snarling at me. She glanced the other direction to catch Melanne being pulled away from Criss now._

_"The guards were gentle with you, so you won't have any bruises or cuts. You will have no proof of much at all."_

_"GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY YOU TRAMP!" Mae spude out in a loud roar! I even saw spit flying. Both girls were as red as cherries and it only made matters funnier when they were practically dragged away._

_"With that attitude, you won't be getting anything back!" I shouted back to her, laughing to myself._

_"All I wanted was an autograph you bitch!"_

_My lips curled in a smile that I couldn't contain._

_"What does your mother think of that mouth?" I asked loudly._

_"She's dead!"_

_My heart sank. To think this maniac had purpose was beyond me. My eyes turned to Criss who was already staring at me with guilt. At that, he signaled, with his head, for the guards to bring the girls back over to him. That didn't mean that my snarl was gone._

_Criss took out a pen and paper, ready to sign auto graphs, only to hear the faint snickering of the two girls in front of him. Slowly, his eyes traveled to mine with a different expression. This wasn't guilt on his face. It was guilty. _

_"To think that you two morons believed that mess is what makes this whole thing fun!" Mae blurted out._

_Right then, in front of the large crowd and myself, Melanne stopped in front of Criss, jumped up toward him, and snatched a wet kiss from his lips. Criss jerked away of course but too slow to block the move._

_I assumed the girls knew we wouldn't fall for another trick from them again, so they ran off right after catching lips with him. _

_"SEE YA SOON!" They shouted out in unison, getting too lost in the crowd of people for Criss and I to chase them.)_

__

_**A/N: Thank you all who read! Please keep reading and commenting. I will try to post soon. Maybe in the next week or so. **_


	14. Chapter 14

"So you girls must have come from?"

"Our rooms." Mae answered, smiling, "We stay here now."

"So now we can see you all the time!"

"That's fabulous." Criss stated with sarcasm.

"We were so worried!" Melanne exclaimed.

"Yeah! Vicky almost had a panic attack that day too." Mae sassed. Criss' eyes shot to me with raised brows.

"No! I was just helping out a friend." I exclaimed back, hoping it was convincing enough to let go.

"Well it was pretty dramatic, if you ask me."

"I wasn't asking you."

"Now Vicky, calm down. It's just Mae and Melanne." He patted my back, still with gritted teeth and sarcasm.

"It just looked dramatic, that's all." Melanne shrugged it off.

"You were far away anyway. You couldn't have known." I stated.

"Yeah, but it was still pretty wild. It kinda reminds me of that day you and that other lady who looks like you were arguing about Criss."

"What?" Criss was caught by surprise, "What do you mean, arguing about me?" The fool almost did a freaking double take.

"Nothing! She doesn't know what she's talking about!" I was ready to pounce on that no good heifer.

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"You know what?! I don't have to listen to this. All I know is that ya'll were fussing about Criss, and something about doubting and love, or something like that!"

"What was she talking about?" He asked Mae again, serious in the face now.

"Nothing! It was nothing!" I tried again, but he ignored me.

"Tell me Mae."

"No! Don't tell hi-" I was cut off by Criss' hand over my mouth.

"Go on."

"Okay! Fine, but I'm tired of telling this story. Vicky, and that lady were fussing about your friendship! Vicky argued that she was just friends with you, but the other lady didn't agree. Then they brought up something about Vicky always doubting her happiness or something like that. When push came to shove, Vicky got mad and stormed off pissed."

Criss, still with his hand over my mouth, looked at me, then back at the two girls with wide eyes.

"So that's why she was crying in the elevator." He realized in a mumble.

"I guess!" Mae shrugged. He took his hand off my mouth and stared at me again with those big brown eyes.

" why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. It was a personal thing." I hesitated.

"It didn't seem so personal to me!" Melanne added " The way you two were yelling at each other, didn't seem personal at all"

"Hush Melanne!" I barked, eyes growing dark with anger on her.

"Okay! But I'm not the one who is confused about my relationship!"

"LADIES! Please, calm down!" Criss yelled out, " Look, whatever the case was that day, it got taken care of. That lady you saw was Vicky's sister. They had a falling out, but it's fine now!" He explained calmly, "Besides They always argue."

"Yeah! yeah! Anyway, we came here to see you Criss, not fight over something that happened weeks ago!" Mae flipped back her hair and came to a conclusion.

"We will see you soon!" They both responded together and left us. My brain was spinning, and I wanted so much to wrap my fingers around Mae's tiny little neck and squeeze until her pretty face turned blue. Hell, I was even murmuring profanities toward them as they left.

"That little bitch should mind her own business!" I almost exploded. Criss chuckled and put his arms around my shoulders in a cooling sort-of way.

"I really wish you would have told me this." He stated ever so calmly, "You don't think we're good friends?"

"No! No! I do think we are good friends!"

"Then why did you question our relationship?" His confusion read all over his face. I didn't know how I could have saved this from turning sour, but it was really hard to think of the right lie. He caught onto those so well, it's nearly impossible to make him believe it. My gut dropped.

"Well?" He probed.

Still nothing from me. I couldn't even look into his eyes without wanting to blabber the truth.

He could tell I didn't want to be bothered with that. He only took a dragged sigh and dropped his arm from my shoulder.

"We'll talk about it later." He finalized. I took a relieving sigh and shook off the pressure. "Right now, we gotta go." I nodded to that and we walked off together in silence.

**A/N: This post is short. Read and reply! Thanks!**


End file.
